Our Story
by AquaTerarrium
Summary: For Yukihira Mikan, being a heiress was never been the best thing ever and poor childhood made it even worse. "Dream, believe, and make it happens." That old sentece of her chilhood make her life after lived in cage, full with lights again. But, were that lights will last long? In the path that she choose? The answer? Check it yourself! Sum changed. R&R plz.
1. Chapter 1

**I made my new story, next to the, 'Have a Beginning from Once Upon a Times.' I just can't hold my ideas that always popped in my head. Like when I'm listening to anime songs, the ideas suddenly popped, even when I'm just walking alone the ideas will be popped. That's make my head spinning.**

**So, I made Mikan a tomboy in personality. In appearance, she's still in girly way. Not too girly thought.**

**Well let's start the story. Introductions will be in the story.**

**Have fun reading~**

**Disclaimer: I would never have Gakuen Alice. GA belongs to Tachibana Higuchi sensei~**

Our Story

Chapter 1: Yukihira Mikan, Sakura Mikan.

4:00 am. Alice Academy main gates, guard office.

*Snore*snore*

*Tluk*tluk*

"Tch, stupid guards. Oy~ Dude, can you wake up? For freakin' sake, it's four in the morning. I've been waiting, hearing your snores, thrown you with rocks, poked you, tries every things that came in to my brain to wake you up for half an hour now. Ugh, God! I can't hold it anymore." A certain brunette grunted while pocking a sleeping guard with tree a branch.

Then she exploded…. "CAN YOU FREAKIN' WAKE UP NOW**?!**" Her face flushed in anger.

The guard got up, surprised with _that_ scream and awoke from his deep slumber. Then, he looked at the not yet calmed brunette haired girl in front of him.

He trying to recognize the girl by looking at her closely. When realization hit him, his eyes widened. His face turned pale and he spoke, "M-m-m-mistress…. Y-y-you're a-already here in the academy?! How did you get in? Isn't there an alarm in case somebody got into the Academy without the guards' permission?"

"Idiot. I called my uncle to shut down the alarm since you wouldn't wake up when I called you and threw some rocks at you. And, dude. I'm not your mistress yet. Call me by my first name will you?" The 'mistress' answered while rolling her big, round, hazel eyes.

"B-b-but- God, I'm sorry, Mistress. Such a heavy sleeper I am. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please forgive me, Mistress.

"Tch. You never learn, don't you? First and last, do not call me 'Mistress' since I'm not yet your Mistress. It's okay with the '-san', but don't you dare call me Mistress again. Till this, are you clear?" The brunette stated while putting her arms on her hip. Her face looked at the guard seriously.

"Y-yes."

"And, of course you are a heavy sleeper, I've been trying to wake you up about half an hour already and you woke up when I'm yelling at you. This is unusual. Usually, a guard like you got easily wake up if there any sign of people, right? So, what about you? You seem so sleepy there, Guard-san. Are you had a problem?" she asks in her tomboyish manner.

"A-aa… Mis- No I mean, Mikan-sama, you are a good observer. Indeed, yes. But, you right, I feel so tired, I was supposed to be on day time, but, my friend who got night shift was sick. Since nobody came here until midnight, maybe there's no change for him, so I'm the one who take his place. But, at 3o'clock maybe, I've fallen asleep. And, I'm truly sorry, I didn't feel it, when you trying to wake me up, Mikan-sama. I'm truly sorry." The guard explained and bowing down ninety degrees towards Mikan, yeah, the tomboy brunette girl.

Mikan eyebrow twitched hearing the guard explanation, her uncle should at least know about this right? She's sighing and said, "Hahh, alright then. Hey, Guard, what's your name?" Mikan asks.

"The name's Niji, Mikan-sama." Niji answered with respectful tone. Slowly stand straight again.

"Alright, Niji-san. You can't be like this you know. If there's no shift changing for the absent guard, at last you've could report that to your superior. Damn, I will tell uncle about this." Mikan said and held out her iPhone 6(Whoa) and called her uncle number.

"Hello, Yukihira Kazumi speaking here, it's 4 in the morning, so I guess this is important." Said the voice.

"Uncle Kazu, it's Mikan."

"Oh, what's the matter? It's –yawn- 4 in the morning girl. This is has to be important."

"Oh, this is important. I need you to talk to the head guard of the Academy. The head guard seems to 'off guard' about his staff. There's a guard who supposed to shift at night time, got sick. The day shift guard known this and waits until midnight to sees if there's a change for him, but no. There is no one to change the sick guard, so Niji-san, the day shift guard changing for him. Until I come and found him asleep and when he woke up, I'll make him explain to me. Well, I know, literally, both side was wrong, but this is quiet serious if they keep this way. So I need you to talk to the head guard. I'm already talking to Niji-san." Mikan explained to her uncle from the phone.

"Wait, how come I didn't know about these too? Alright, I will talk to the head guard. Mikan where are you now? Today you're starting your school. But are you sure, you want to disguise as a scholars? You may get bullied you know?" Uncle Kazumi agreeing Mikan but then asks Mikan another question.

"Okay. Uncle, I'm here in the front gate, in the guard office to be exact. It's alright if I'm disguised as a scholar's girl, I'm not that weak. And you know me, Uncle. I'm not that easily got bullied. Except these academy sluts were extreme. Can you pick me up? I still know nothing about the academy. I might get lost. And, please, starting today get two guard to stand. It's saver that way. And then bring changing guard here. These one that with me was sleepy. Very Sleepy. So, can you?" Mikan asks.

"Sure, waits in twenty minutes. I'll be there with the guards. You came with me to tell the head guard, since you're the one who scolded this problem. And, Mikan." He's trailed. Mikan raised her eyebrow in confuse and ask, "Me what?"

"You're doing one little one step to be their leader. I'm proud of you."

Mikan got taken aback a little but then smiled, "Tch, don't make such a dramatic made. Oh well, I'm waiting. This is already past 3 minutes. You have 17 minutes to fetch me." Then she smirks.

Mikan could hear her uncle was grunted, "You ruined a dramatic time. I'm on the way. Just wait there with Niji-san."

"Yeah, sure." She said simply and hung off the call. Then she's facing the sleepy Niji-san that trying to stay awake. She's just sighing and looking at the sleepy guard.

"Hey, Niji-san. You already know I'm transferred to here because dad, mom, and uncle right?"

"Yes, Mikan-sama."

"So, I won't appearing here as Yukihira Mikan the daughter of Japan's top business man and diva's, not. I'm disguised as Sakura Mikan. It's my grandpa sure name from Chubu Distinct. So, don't call me with '-sama' if I'm around with the people who you didn't recognize as the peoples that always with me, except I'm around just with Hotaru, Misaki, Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire. Except that, call me like you called other student." Mikanexplained with serious expression.

"Oh, Okay. Why is that, if I could know?"

"Hmm, I just.. Argh, in my old school, exactly two years ago before I'm homeschooled, I had no friends at all in my same gender. I just hang out with boys. That's why I'm a bit tomboy. And now, I want to be normal so, I'm disguised as a scholar. Uncle said, I may be get bullied, but, hey, I'm not that weak. And thus, I'm the next person who takes over this school, I had to know more." Mikan explained.

"Oh, right. I think that's a good decision. May I know what's your grade, Mikan-sama? If I recalled, you are in Middle School Division, right?" Niji-san asked.

"I'm in class 2-B, yeah, I'm in Middle School. You know about that class?"

"Indeed, yes. Your entire friends that you said just now were there, in that class. The girls were all sluts except the 5 of them. The boys were fine, there are no players at all, but they are noisy."

"Hm. Interesting. There will be more sluts that fought fight with me. Who's the annoying slut there?"

"Koizumi Luna. Her family was number 27th of the riches family in Japan. She always considers us as a very low class people. She threatened us like we are a pest. I just hate her."

"Oh. Farther than me. Our gaps were 26. Ha, literally I won. But, I can't. I'm disguised. Hm, I think it's okay if you had that kind of feeling to her. Okay, thanks for your information anyway, Niji-san."

"It's my thanks that I can finally talking with my future leader." Niji-san said while bowing his head.

"Niji-san, it's no need to bowing to me. I'm not yet your leader."Mikan said and making Niji-san stands straight. She always feels uneasy if someone bowing at her.

"We are will be so lucky had a leader like you. You are just like your father." Niji-san said while smiling.

"Ah, so, all staff here was loved my father, yes? He's just nice, isn't it? Our similarities were many, but we are still different." Mikan said while crossing her arms in front of her chest and smile proudly.

"Oh, I think that's Principal Yukihira." Niji-san suddenly said while pointed at a limousine that gets nearer to them.

"Tch, why does he have to use the limo? Thank god, this is still early in the morning, if not, it's make people attention." Mikan silently grunted, but Niji-san can hear it clearly so he just smiles nervously.

"MIkan, finally. Here's the changing guard and about the head guard, you've only could meet him at noon after school. He's now outside the school. Mikan, has your parents told you, you cannot gone home till the end of the school year. Only they're that can visit you here." Kazumi said.

"I know. Tch, that's head guard, Kazu-jii arrange my meeting with that damn head guard. And, that supposed to be personal meeting. Only you, me, and that head guard. This noon, after school ended." Mikan said.

Kazumi blinked but nodded, this girl…

"Yeah, sure. I don't know you are like this if it comes to problems. You sure like a leader now. Maybe, it's the time you become their leader." Kazumi suddenly said jokingly.

"Mou, it's not my fault if I'm act like that when it's about problems. But, I'm like that when it's about the corp. and agencies problem. Dad make me take over some small problem in the corp. and in the agencies if him or mom not around. Your joke's lame." Mikan said pouted.

"How old are you anyway? Your father sure didn't see ages at all. You're still fourteen right?" Kazumi asked, avoiding Mikan comment about his joke.

"Dad just makes me do it 2 months ago. It's not that long. And now I'm here so, the one who taking care small problem Uncle Shiki. Hey, isn't Uncle Shiki the one who supposed to be the Middle School Division head principal? And Uncle Kazu is the High one. So, why now you take the two of it?" Mikan asks when she realizes it. Her eyes slightly widened.

"Oh, since these six months Shiki out the academy to help your father, I'm the Middle School temporally head principal. Hence, I'm the one who owned this school, why I can't? Remember, it's just temporally." Kazumi said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Now can we go to my dormitory? I want to sleep for a while. There are my things; half of it, the half, dad already sends it before right? Geh, where's my things?" MIkan said but then asking frantically because her things not near her again.

"Your things are already at limo. Hurry if you want to sleep for a while. The school starts at 8." Kazu answered her while get in to the limo.

"Hai, hai." Mikan answered and then get in to the limo.

"Niji-san comes with us too. Come on." Mikan offered him, Niji-san just obeyed and get in to the limo. He sat in front of Mikan while Uncle Kazumi sat beside her.

"Being the only daughter, ah no, child of Japan's number one business tycoon was tough, right?" Uncle Kazumi suddenly asks. He didn't looked at Mikan, instead he was looking at the thick book on his lap.

Mikan just looked at him for a second and then looked outside, smiling a small smile, then answered, "Yeah, of course it is."

.

.

.

.

.

.

When they reach the Middle school girl's dormitory, Mikan hurried followed Uncle Kazumi to her room. Since she was a Special Star student, her room was on the top of the building. She sees there only two room in the top floor, but she didn't care. All she wants was sleeping for a while.

***Slump***

Mikan slumped to her new bed and buried her face to the pillows.

"Mikan, I will call you when our meeting with the Head Guard already arranged, okay? Keep your phone on. Izumi often said to me that you liked to turn it off." Kazumi warned her.

"Yeahhh… I'rr twurn ift wonnn…." She said still burying her head at the pillow.

"What?"

Mikan then looked up at her Uncle then sighing and answered, "Yeah, I'll turn it on…" and back to her pillows _again_.

Kazume just smiled a little and leave her, before that, "Don't be late. I'll close the door. Maybe Hotaru will be the one that you've first meet."

MIkan just mumbled 'yes' and Kazumi closed the door. When Mikan is finally alone, she couldn't asleep at all. She was too nervous. Well, all these time, Mikan didn't usually using her real sure name so people didn't recognize her. There just a few of people knew her. So, she simply just changes her sure name to Sakura. On appearance, she didn't need to change it.

Then, why does she feel nervous?

All right, let alone that one. Now, she really can't asleep so she decided to call Hotaru. She taken out her iPhone from her pocket and dialed Hotaru's number.

"Imai Hotaru's in call. This is has to be important." The voice from the phone said. The voice didn't seem too sleepy but rather more serious. Mikan just gulped, she's a bit afraid if Hotaru will shoot her with her gun.

"Hotaru. It's Mikan. You're not sleeping yet?" Mikan asks with her casual a tomboyish voice. Her voice is girly but her way to speak that one is a bit tomboyish.

"Mikan? Where are you now? You supposed to be starting today isn't it? So where are you?" Hotaru burst into a bit frantic and sounded surprised after Mikan answered her.

"Yeah, it's me Mikan. I'm in my room, the top floor, the second room beside the first one. At the end of the…"

***BANG***

"MIKAN!" Hotaru shouted and walk neared her.

"H-Hotaru? Hey, how can you so f-"

**Baka Baka Baka**

"Ouch, Fuck Hotaru! That's hurt." Mikan winched while rubbing her forehead. Then she looked at Hotaru who's still aiming her Baka Gun to Mikan.

"That's because you make me waiting for you, idiot. Sigh, sorry not tell you before, this is the newly up-graded Baka Gun 5.5" Hotaru said emotionlessly while polishing her gun in her hand.

"Tch. I doubted I'm the first one who tasted the bullets. Hey, come on help me to arrange my room." Mikan said then got up from her bed towards her things.

"Indeed, you right. I'll help if there's money for me." Hotaru said and starched her hand out.

"Yeah, I'll pay with crab brains. Happy?" Mikan simply said while rolled her eyes.

"Yes. Let's make it fast then." Hotaru said and helping Mikan arranged her room.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Exactly at 7.30 they'd finished arranged Mikan room. After, that Hotaru go back to her room preparing herself to school.

Mikan too doing the same. She's go to bath and after that go to her walk-in closet. Put on her undergarments, after that her school uniform.

Put on the shirt, the shirt is black color, at the collar tips; it's a bit navy blue. The skirt is navy blue in cubic pattern. It had blazer, the blazer was white, at the tips, and it's a bit of navy blue color. The uniform supposed to have a ribbon tie, but Mikan doesn't like it that way so, she loosened her tie, her blazer, she didn't button it, and she make it loose.

Her hair, she tie it into high ponytails, she tie it with small ribbon in color of baby blue. She then, looked at her make-up things on her desk. Her mom says she supposed to use it, even just light make-up. So she's obeyed her mother said. She's put a light blush and a little of strawberry flavored lip-gloss.

"Now, I'm ready. Gotta see Hotaru." She said to herself then grabbing her bag put on her shoes, a black knee length boot. After that, took out her phone and called Hotaru, "Hotaru, where's your room? I'll go there." She said while opened her room door.

"At the floor down yours. The room at the end of hall ways, to the right." Hotaru replied.

"Okay."

Mikan then locked her room and rushed to Hotaru's room.

A little did she know was, a pair of crimson eyes looking at her from the next door.

**That's it. How was that? I hope you like it. The 'Have a Beginning from Once Upon a Times' will be continued. I'm still working with the chapter. Maybe, the day after I publish this one I will post the 'HBOUT' next chapter. Please, mind to Review after Read this one. Thank You.**

**-AquaTerarrium C:**


	2. Chapter 2: Her arrival the change of all

**Sorry for the super late update…. Huh, there's so much works from school, so I have not much time to writing the story. But, I'm here with second chapter of 'Our Story'. For those who reviewed my story, thank you so much.**

**Disclaimer: I will never own this incredible works. *Sigh*  
**

* * *

Our Story

Chapter 2: Her Arrival

Normal POV

***Drap*drap***

"I think this one her room." Mikan mumbled while standing in front of a room with brown wooden door. She scanned the door and amazed, this school sure is had good qualities in everything.

***Knock*knock*knock***

"Hotaru? You're there?" Mikan called.

"Get in." replied the voice.

As she recognizing that the voice was Hotaru's, she's opened the door to get in. There she sees Hotaru who was about to put on her boots sitting at a wooden chair.

Hotaru was wearing a same uniform as Mikan . The difference is, she was wearing it properly. Sure Mikan didn't taking her shirt out from the skirt, but Mikan really wearing the uniform the way she wants, which makes her cooler but still beauty.

While Hotaru, in the other hand was wearing it properly, the ribbon tie, she tied it neatly. The blazer she'd buttoned it. It's just her style to wear it properly. But, wearing it like it supposed to be was just making her cools stands out more.

Mikan eyed Hotaru from toe to head, head to toe. For her this is too plain. Hotaru need to change her appearance somewhere.

"Hmmm, let's see…"Mikan began. Her right hand's supporting her chin and the left supporting her elbow.

"What did you planning now?" Hotaru asked with frown, as if she knew that Mikan was planning something to her. Well, she knew Mikan did planning something in that mind of hers'. With that kind of pose, how could she don't know? Thus, Mikan is an open book. She's so readable.

"You have to change somewhere on your appearance. This is too plain for you. Oh, your hair! I will change that hair of yours. Hehe." Mikan said while smirking. Then, she opened her bag pocket and get out a hairbrush from there. She began to brushing Hotaru's raven hair with it. And taking some strands of her hair and clip it with a blue and white skull icon hair pin that had a small black and white ribbon. This is suited her really well. Mikan smiled proudly at her work.

Hotaru looked beautiful but still cool. This is Hotaru cool beauty for you.

"Ha, this is what I'm talking about. I made this hair pin for you. Just consider it as an early birthdays' present. This one really expensive if you sell it you know. Don't ever sell it to anyone. That's a limited edition. I just made something to my important person." Mikan stated with a joking voice. But, really she meant what she has said. She's really serious about it.

Hotaru looked at Mikan and smile a little. "Don't say it as if that was just a mere joke. You are never really changing. Thanks anyway."

"No prob." Mikan replied with a thumb up.

"Let's go. I'll be late to class because of showing you teacher office. Come on." Hotaru said back again with her usual expressionless face.

"Yes, Ma'am." Mikan responded with a joking voice.

Both of them walked out from Hotaru's room. There are no students at all in the hall ways. Maybe, the students have already at the canteen or already at class.

"Hotaru, you won't have breakfast?" Mikan suddenly asked. Her eyebrows narrowed.

"No. I'm okay without it. You're already promised me bunch of crab brains for later after all." Hotaru said with a monotone. Nor even took a glance over Mikan.

Mikan sweat dropped and says, "R-right…"

They walked till they reach the teacher office. Mikan opened the room and looked at the teachers. The teachers were eyed her but she avoid it.

"Hotaru, who's the homeroom teacher?" Mikan asked to Hotaru.

"Narumi-sensei." She answered plainly.

"Ok. Sensei-tachi. We were looking for Narumi-sensei. So, where's Narumi-sensei?" she asked politely but in her tomboy like style.

The teacher just gaped at her way to spoke and immediately bowed ninety degrees towards her and chorused, "Good morning, Yukihira-sama." Totally didn't mention any answer for Mikan's question.

Mikan stepped back a few step because of surprised but then narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"You guys' stop it! Mou, can you just call me Mikan?! And drop the suffix '-sama'. I'm just a student, you know." She said and sighed.

"We're apologize Mikan-sama." They chorused, still called Mikan with the '-sama'.

"Apologize accepted. Sigh, they've never learn. Okay, all of sensei please cooperates with me. I'm in this school was as a scholar student. In this school scholar student was just a little amount of them. So, please do not reveal my true identity while I'm in this school. Call me, Mikan or Sakura. And drop the '-sama', if you're not, they'll got suspicious." Mikan explained with a serious tone.

The teacher nodded and replied, "Understood, Mikan-sama."

"Still… I hope you guys are a good actor." She mumbled under her breath with eyes narrowed. "So, Narumi-sensei?" Mikan called.

"I'm here, Mikan-chan." Answered a man or woman(?) with a frilly dress in front of Mikan. He or she had blonde hairs that reach to shoulder.

'At least this person didn't called me with '-sama'.' Mikan thought while eyed _him_; she was sweat dropped sees _his_ clothes. Still sweat dropped, she fake coughing and asks honestly and with an innocent voice to him, "Are you….. gay?" My face blank as I asked him that.

Narumi-sensei fall anime style but then stand straight again. While smiled nervously he replied, "Of course not, Mikan-chan. This is just my style." Then he continued again "Oh, here's Mikan-chan, your schedule for the semester."

Mikan sees him with an annoyed face because he said it was his style, but then she says to him, "Did each student have different schedules? I thought it just the same." Mikan ask looking at the paper in front of her.

"It is the same. But, each class students has different schedule. This is our class schedule." Narumi-sensei answered her.

Her schedule for the whole semester was different in each day but Mikan just paying her attention reading todays' schedule.

* * *

**Today's schedule:**

**Homeroom- Narumi-sensei**

**Math- Jinno-sensei**

**Gym and Martial Arts(Self-defense)- Persona-sensei**

**History- Noda-sensei**

**Art- Narumi-sensei, Serina-sensei**

* * *

'Rei-onii-chan is teacher here? Well, that's fun.' Mikan thought with small smile tugging on her lips.

"I thought we were learning much about the business subject. My father didn't say much about Alice Academy to me so I didn't know much too. Glad I'm here. So Naru-sensei, what's with the art?" Mikan asked to him.

"Oh, it was new subject in this academy. The function is to search and polish your talents. You won't simply just go to be heir or heiress, do you? Even heir or heiress has to find their true self, which will make you choose; what's business you're going to mastered in the future.

The art teacher not just me, there will be Serina-sensei and one new teacher for art subject. It was still a secret till today. You could say it was an extracurricular. Today is the first day we will began this subject. The rest of explanation will be at homeroom, so let's get going. Hotaru-chan?" Naru-sensei explained, then he called Hotaru; who was standing beside Mikan with bored face.

"You are wasting my time. Let's get going. The bells' rang 5 minutes ago. Thank god you're usually late."Hotaru said coldly, which send shivers to Narumi-sensei. Mikan just looked at them thoughtfully and then followed Hotaru to the class

.

.

.

.

.

**In front of the class…**

"So this is the class? Quite noisy than I thought." Mikan stated plainly while eyed the class door with a bored face. Even if she still outside of the class, she could hear it clearly that the students in it blabbering many unnecessary things and gossiped about clueless things. Especially the girls.

"Yes, they are noisy. Please don't mind nee, Mikan-chan? Now, I and Hotaru-chan will get in first, when I'd call, just go in." Narumi-sensei said.

Mikan nodded and the two of them, Narumi-sensei opened the door, Hotaru glanced at Mikan. Mikan acknowledge this and nodded with a smile. Then she and Narumi-sensei walk in to the class room.

"Sigh… this is my first day after so long get homeschooled." Mikan sighed and mumbled.

.

.

.

.

**In the class room…**

The students there were so noisy talking about their business. Well, that was except some peoples in the two back rows. There sit four girls that talking quietly like whispers, they didn't like to make noises. Then there are five boys, which just talking about some necessary things.

When Narumi-sensei get in to the class, they was quickly shut their noises. It's not because they saw the gay-like teacher, it was because of Hotaru that was walking behind him quietly.

With that new style in her appearance, the students in the class gasped a little. Some girl looked at her in amaze and some too looked at her with an annoyed face. The boys gaped at her.

Hotaru just keep walking avoiding the stares that was pointed to her.

"Isn't that Imai-san?"

"She's cool."

"And cute too."

"Imai-sama's so cool."

"Kyaaaa!"

Some students, girls and boys squealed at her.

Narumi-sensei clasped his hands to get their attention, which was worked actually.

"Okay. Everyone~ Get your attention here.. We got a new student today. She's a scholar, but be nice to her. Please, come in." Narumi-sensei called.

.

.

.

.

.

**Mikan's POV**

"…. Please, come in." I heard that Naru-sensei called me.

So I opened the door and walk in calmly. I keep my face cool.

Hm, this is quiet fine to me. It's been two years after all. When I was in fifth grade elementary school, I was out of the school because I was always alone and get threatened differently. I was started homeschooled by a professional teacher since I'm in the first grade of Middle School.

I was homeschooled with a middle school and high school material. I was educated finely and I'm grateful because of that. Now, in homeschool I was supposed to be in second grade of high school. I was at the end of second grade and about to the third grade.

But, I decided to stop the homeschool and starting a normal Middle school. It was easy for me because Uncle Kazumi owned this school, but I choose to get disguised.

Now back to the class…

I walked keeping my cool; I grab my bag to my shoulders so the bag was on my back. My ponytails swaying as I'm walking towards Naru-sensei direction. If I could say I was out of manner like this but, I just couldn't help it, this is my style. I can feel stares were onto me.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Mikan walked toward Narumi-sensei with cool aura surrounded her. Some students in the class stared at her in awed. Some girls stared at her in annoyance because the boys see her in awed too. 'For a scholar she got the nerve.' Some girls thought.

Four girls stared at her with a wide smile on their beautiful face. Hotaru count in to, even she was smiling a little. The girls were no other than Imai Hotaru of course, Umenomiya Anna, Ogasawara Nonoko, and Shouda Sumire.

There are two boys in the back rows near windows that seem didn't care with Mikan presence. But, they do care. They just act like don't. One boy with blond hair stared at Mikan with expressionless face but in his eyes he was amazed with her cool aura and then he looked at Hotaru direction. He sees Hotaru smile and then blood rushed to his face, hurriedly he shook his head a little and then looked at front as if nothing happened to him.

But, his flushed get noticed by his raven haired best friend that was covered his face with a manga. His legs were on the table. His sharp but tantalizing crimson eyes can catch everything that was interesting to him.

He then smirking under the manga and secretly focused at the new girl in front. He was quiet awed on her coolness, her beauty that was look childish and a bit tomboy. But, it suited her well. Her style, it was cool.

He just avoiding his thought and closed his face totally with the manga. His focus was still on the girl thought.

.

.

.

.

"Mikan, introduce yourself." Narumi-sensei said.

Mikan nodded to him, her bag still clung on her back. She stands there with her cool style and smile coolly at them.

"Sakura Mikan. 14 years. Scholars from you don't have to know where. Nice to meet 'cha!" she said coolly with V-sign on her left hand.

The class eyed and gaped at her way to introduce herself to them. The thing that made them gaped to her more is they sees her as if there's an aura surrounded her-Mikan, around her body, she was surrounded by a very warm and cool aura, as if they saw her standing on top of a hill with full of blooming colorful daisies and the soft breeze swaying her hair and uniform.

At that time they began to think, 'This girl will change Alice Academy Middle School life.'

Well, almost everyone in the class thought like that…

Hm, this is where the story begins…

**Yay, that's chapter two… Good or bad? Give me your opinion from the reviews… Oh and, try to read the chapter one again, I have already edited it because Wendy-senpai says it's had sooooo many (common) mistakes. I felt bad if I'm not doing something with the mistake so I edited it. Have fun reading… **

**-Aqua C:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yahooooo! Gomenasai minna-san! Waa, I've been busy with lots of extracurricular in my school and homework. Well, this is the 3****rd**** chapter… of my story.**

**Pleaseeee, everyone who reads this story of mine, leave me a review, it means a lot for me.**

**Ok-ok-okay! I present to you the 3****rd**** chapter of 'Our Story'**

**~Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sigh, it is so obvious not mine. If it's mine, I will make Natsume smile more often (only for Mikan). Haha.**

* * *

Our Story

Chapter 3: First meeting.

_Previously...  
_

"_Sakura Mikan. 14 years. Scholars from you don't have to know where. Nice to meet 'cha!" she said coolly with V-sign on her left hand._

_The class eyed and gaped at her way to introduce herself to them. The thing that made them gaped to her more is they sees her as if there's an aura surrounded her-Mikan, around her body, she was surrounded by a very warm and cool aura, as if they saw her standing on top of a hill with full of blooming colorful daisies and the soft breeze swaying her hair and uniform._

_At that time they began to think, 'This girl will change Alice Academy Middle School life.'_

_Well, almost everyone in the class thought like that…_

_Hm, this is where the story begins…_

The students in the class still stared her in awed, well except for some peoples you-know-who. Even Narumi-sensei stared at her in awed.

When he was back to earth again, slowly shook his head and fake coughing to gain the students attention.

"A-alright every one. That was the introduction. Are you had something to ask for Mikan-chan? Raise your hand, please." Narumi-sensei said with a smile. Perfectly nervous smile.

Five students raise their hands. Narumi-sensei acknowledges this and pointed one girl to be the first questioner.

"Where'd you come from, Sakura-san?" she asked to Mikan.

**Mikan's POV**

"Where'd you come from, Sakura-san?" A girl with shoulder length apple red hair asked me.

The first thing, my habit actually, I do when meet a person; looking at her exactly in the eyes. I had to. My grandpa said so. Well, if it's in a place like in the school. If you're in outside, don't even bother to looked deeply in the eyes of a stranger. The eyes you looked at were might be the eyes of a dangerous person.

I looked at her green-olive eyes for a second, in her eyes I didn't see any sign of 'bad girl'-or something like that.

She looked innocent to me. I can trust her a little. But, being the little devil I am, I just answered,

"Somewhere far away from here." I answered coolly, not coldly to her. She seems a little disappointed. So I manage to smile at her. She looked my smile and smile back towards me. Maybe she acknowledges my answer as my sign that I don't want to tell anybody about it. Well, the start of making a good friend.

Once again Naru-sensei pointed at the other student. This time, a guy with silver grey hair and brown eyes.

"Did you….. _Taken_?" He asked sheepishly and emphasizing the 'taken' word.

Well. _**Twitch. Twitch.**_

Sighing I answered darkly and glared at him, "Hell, no." 'That question is stupid.'

Suddenly,

"Yeaahhhhhhhhh! Let's make new club." Chirped a boy with enthusiasm in his voice.

I closed my eyes and sighing inwardly, 'Even if I am, standing here as a poor scholar girl, I will _still _has the fanboys followed me? Ha. Pure bliss.' I thought, note the sarcasm.

The other students sweat dropped while staring at the boy.

"Silence! Okay, next." Naru-sensei said while pointing his index finger at a girl.

The girl looked annoying for my liking. She wears a thick make-up. For my liking, she put the blush-on too much. It makes the blush on her face looked unnatural.

Does she even know how to put make-up for teen girls? Aren't we always wanted to look natural? Well, the second question was answered thought; the first one will never be answered.

"Are you always in that…. Attitude? Being a tomboy? That just so-" I cut off her sentence. Another stupid question that just waste my times.

"It's my style. Try to be not bothered by it. I like to be different in a good meaning. So this is my difference, my style. So please Naru-sensei, I want to sit down right now." I said coldly towards the pink haired girl and sky blue eyes. I've uninterested with her appearance. It's too bitch-y. Hell, with that kind of clothing style and make-up, she is one of those bitches.

"At the very back row, beside a boy with manga covering his face. Sit down beside him." Naru-sensei answered me nervously. I don't know why; maybe because what I was said just now considered as a kind of warning to him.

I ignored him—well, not really; as my tolerance, I just 'hn'-ing and wave my hand towards Naru—and started walking.

**Normal POV**

"At the very back row. Beside a boy with manga covering his face. Sit down beside him." Narumi-sensei answered.

"Hn." -was just her reply while swaying her hand towards Narumi-sensei and began to walking towards her seat.

Narumi-sensei just nodded and waiting until Mikan sits down.

Mikan keep walking and avoiding the stares from the girls. She looked at every row on her right side, there's five girls sit there looking at her with smile. She then smiles back at them and mouthed, 'Later.' The girls nodded and get their attention for Narumi-sensei.

Hotaru, one of the girls that Mikan signed, stared at her. Mikan give her the look, 'I'll explain to them later.'

Hotaru nodded softly and looked at front, at Narumi-sensei to be exact.-Ignoring the fact that they were stared by the students-

The other stared at the Imai Hotaru unusual behavior towards the new student. She was usually didn't care too much about things that happened in class, except if it was concerning to Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, and Misaki, her best friend in this school.

When Mikan reach her sit, she's looked at the boy with manga covering his face which was blocking her way to go through her sit. She was annoyed inside but keeps calm outside. She then looked at the blonde guy right in front of her. The boy seem couldn't do anything to the guy beside him so Mikan just smile a little and looked at him 'It's fine.' kind of look.

"What's his name?" Mikan asks nonchalantly, turning her face towards Naru-sensei.

"Hyūga Natsume. Sorry, it was his attitude." Narumi-sensei said with an apologetic smile.

"Hm… Hey, put your legs down, can you? Just a minute, so I can walk through to my seat." Mikan said towards the face covered lad.

" " No responds.

'_Is he dead?'_ Mikan thought innocently.

Hotaru looked at her dumb best friend. She know, with that innocent look plastered on her best friend face, Mikan will ask something. This one will be entertaining.

One..

Two..

Mikan opened her mouth slightly and,

Three…

"Is he dead?" Mikan asked in nonchalant voice. Her face told them that she was asking innocently, even if she was still in her tomboy pose.

The students gasped. Eyes open wide.

'_Is she for real?!'_ The students thought, well except you-know-who.

"M-Mikan-cha—" Narumi-sensei began but cut off by a voice,

"Who said I'm dead?" This voice is extremely calm, at the same time cold.

This is make the whole class's shivered through their spine.

Mikan has not affected by this voice. She, in the other hand looked at where the voice comes from. It was from the manga covered face guy voice; now he was glaring at Mikan with his blood red eyes.

'Whoa. Crimson eyes, just like blood.' Mikan thought, she didn't feel scared or intimidated. Even his glares didn't send shiver through her spine. It makes her mesmerizing his eyes.

She shook her head mentally from the thought, "Hyūga Natsume." She stated towards the raven haired lad.

Natsume slightly feels surprised; his death glares didn't affected for her. He knows it.

'Weird.' He stated in mind. Being a good actor he was, his expressions remain like the start towards the brunette; glaring to her.

"What do you need from me? There is no one get the permission to wake me up from my nap." He spat darkly.

Mikan eyed him for a while. Eyebrows high, her face remained calm, well with hint of innocent. Then she answered him, "I want to get into my seat. Your legs blocked my way. So, I'm trying to wake you up. Since you just remain in your position earlier, you're like a dead person, so stiff. What's wrong with it? And, I have the rights to wake you up. You didn't own this school, so you can't just make a rule and the others followed it. Well, you said it to me like it was your rule." She said calmly. Her eyes playfully looked at him. At the two last sentences, she smiles smugly, well a bit.

"What's wrong with it all? My answer's all right, right?" She continued. Her big hazel eyes now looking at him intensely. Her smug smile leaves her lips, changing into a small smirk.

'Shit. I've got lost of words. Who is this girl actually? She's didn't looked like poor scholar at all.' Natsume thought. 'Better say something.' That time, Natsume really have the urge to narrowing his eyes.

"I didn't make any rule or some kind of it." He said calmly. His eyes looking exactly at Mikan's hazel orbs.

"Then, why'd you say, 'There's no one get the permission to wake me up from my nap.'? That sounds like rule." Mikan fought back. Although she wants to grow her smirk bigger, she needs to control it. She knows no one ever do this kind of reaction towards this guy before. That's new. Better give him new things, right?

Ha. Back to school isn't so bad after all.

Natsume looked at her for a second and sighing, averting his stare from her he answered, "It's none of your business, little girl. Now, pass through your seat before I change my mind."

Mikan face fall, no expression at all. "What did you called me?" Mikan ask in a 'Is he kidding me?' sound. Her hazel eyes slightly widened.

"Little girl." He answered with boring voice. He pulls out his manga again and read it. His body leaned back onto his chair.

Irritating! That was Mikan second impression about this guy. "How could? I'm fourteen for God's sakes! Urgh, forget it! _**Jerk!**_" Mikan said. She was really irritated with this guy.

The class gasped at Mikan reaction to Natsume. 'She called him 'Jerk'?' The Blackmailing Queen smirking at this. This is entertaining. Secretly, pulls out her video camera's out from her desk.

"… " There's no responds from Natsume, so Mikan thought he doesn't give a damn about it. Thus, he called her a little girl.

Then she walked towards her seat. Their seat was like a bench. Mikan got the seat at the edge of last row near windows. Beside Natsume's to be exact.

She has to walk through Natsume to get into her seat. She needs to walk past him. 'Huh, I need to make Naru-sensei change the seat mode. The edge near the window can't be like this.' Mikan thought.

At first, she was doing fine when slipping past Ruka, but when she was right in front of Natsume, Natsume grabbing her wrist and pushing her on the table; making her sit on the table uncomfortably. The class gasped, again, their eyes got wider. Even Hotaru eyes got widened a bit.

How they didn't? Mikan and Natsume is on an awkward position. Mikan's right under Natsume, Natsume himself on top of her, grabbing both of her arms with his right hand and the left one supporting his own weight by grabbing the desk.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Mikan yelled at him. She was a bit red, both with anger and embarrassed—because of their position. His expression was calm but his eyes looked dangerous.

"Watch out that blabber mouth of yours. You didn't know who'd you talking to. No one mocks me with any kinds of crap. You're the first one called me 'Jerk' right in front of me and got the present. Congrats." He said with full of annoy and sarcasm. Still his expression none, but his crimson eyes shows anger and irritated. It did not affect Mikan. Instead, she glared back to him.

"Congrats for me…." She said with a smile, suddenly with blink of eyes her expression changing to a dangerous one, "…. My ass! Get off of me, you Jerk! Ugh." Mikan grunted while trying to get Natsume off her. She tries to kick him, at least his stomach with her knees. Unfortunately, Natsume is the sharp one so his left hand changing from supporting his own weight to grabbing Mikan's thigh. Well, literally, it is her thigh. You could say it was between her knees and thighs.

Both of her knees are grabbed by Natsume's left hand. 'Perfect. Just perfect. On top of that, his grab on my knees sure hard. Ow, it's quite hurt.' Mikan thought, mentally winched in pain.

Natsume at first looked at her, or rather observing her. He wants to know what her reaction towards his grip is. Since, it's quite hard. Even if she's a strong girl, at least she will winch or something. She just keeps in struggling and didn't winch at all. So he opened his mouth, "Apologize. Now." He said, more like demand to Mikan with his cold voice.

He glared to her, hard. Mikan did not affect with the glares. She never does and never will.

Mikan grunted, "Urgh!" and continued, "Why would I? If it was because I called you 'Jerk', I'm telling you the truth! You're talk and act like one! Now, get off of me!" She yelled and struggling against him.

"What….. Ugh! Idiot." Natsume lost in his little battle against this little girl. He was annoyed because he couldn't fight back to her words. True, he was kind of being a jerk earlier.

Slowly he gets off of her and loosened his grip to her. Still glaring at her and grabbing her hand he said, "Whatever. You still owe me an apology."

"Better you give up. I will never say sorry to you except I do wrong in any ways." She said nonchalantly and standing up. Well, remember she was pushed to the table. After she was stand straight, she sighing and walk again a few step towards her seat.

While rubbing her wrist she at the end, been able to sit. 'Huff, at least I got my seat.'

The class gaped at the scenes in front of them. That was new for them to see The Hyuuga Natsume to not fight back. In other way give up. Or in this matter, he was getting lost of words.

Narumi-sensei at first was lost in his own worlds seeing Natsume and Mikan little fight. The one wake him and the other was Hotaru.

"Nice. Narumi-sensei, dismissed the class. Traditions." She stated calmly. Her eyes show amuses. A sligh smile painted on her lips. It was unnoticed by the classmate but so obvious in the eyes of Mikan, Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire.

"Oh right! Class dismissed everyone. It's a tradition of mine. Don't forget the Art Class later in auditorium, okay? Natsume and Mikan, don't fight to each other. Adieu~" He said with sing sang voice in the last sentence and skipped out of the class.

The class's sweat dropped but immediately recovered from that state when they heard an very sickening noisy voice.

"SAKURA MIKAN!"

A girl with shoulder length blonde hair standing not far from Mikan seat. She was crossed her hands on her chest and glaring draggers to Mikan.

Mikan eyed her emotionlessly. 'What's with this girl?' She thought.

Mikan immediately recovered from her idiot like stares and smirking coolly to the blond haired girl.

"Yea, I'm here. What's up, blonde?" Mikan said with a smug smile and waving her right hand towards the girl she mentioned as 'Blonde'. The blonde haired girl flushed her cheek red. It's not the blush you see on someone who blushing because of embarrassment. It was deep red.

Mixture of embarrassment and….. pissed.

'Ha. Got ya', blonde girl.' Mikan thought and inwardly smirking widely.

She keeps up her lazy smirk at the girl, "It's Koizumi Luna, you bitch! Move now! Go find other seat but not that! Don't go near _my_ Natsume-kun! If me and the fan girls can't get near him so are you!" The Koizumi Luna girl screamed at Mikan. The entire students of the classroom have to clamped their hand to closed their ears.

"Eugh, Koizumi. Your scream awful. It's almost making my ears bleed. And _your_ Natsume-kun? What's with that? If you said you and his fan girls can't getting near him, then why you called him _your _Natsume-kun? And, I can't believe Hyuuga has this kind of taste towards girls."Mikan commented calmly, now her lips gracefully formed a cool small smile. She held her chin with her left hand.

Her small cool smile sent soft breeze to the class.

Just with that cool small smile, Luna almost lost. She then talk again, "He _is my_ Natsume-kun. Isn't it ri-?" She was cut off by Hotaru's voice.

"Cut it out, Koizumi. We're all knows what Hyuuga's answer to that stupid question of yours." Hotaru spat boringly and standing up from her seat then walked towards Mikan's direction.

"Tangie. Let's get move outta here. We're get lots thing to do to pay our years of boredom without your presence. Hyuuga, Nogi move for a while, let her out of your bench." Hotaru said with one take breath. No emotions at all.

The class gaped at Hotaru has said, well she did not talk that much. Ruka blinked a few times, Natsume looked at Hotaru with eyes narrowed, Mikan gaped and then snapped, "I thought we will pretend to—" She cut off her own words with her palm clamped to her mouth.

"Stupid. There's no need to do that pretend things. It was obviously bullshit since you didn't well at lying. At the end, everybody will found out that we know each other. So move that ass of yours and let's go." Hotaru said plainly. She turn her head a little and nodded at three girls behind her. The girls acknowledge her nod with smile and immediately chorused, "Mikan!"

Mikanturn a bit pale, the girls didn't help her disguise at all. All her classmates will be curious about her relation with these girls. You could say they're royals of the academy.

"W-what? You guys don't need to—What 's with that faces?" Mikan said, she looked at the girls expressions, they like—child.

"Mikan you didn't know how we missed you," Umenomiya Anna said.

"it's boring without you around us." Ogasawara Nonoko continued, "We're totally missed you!" the twins chorused. Mikan sighing heavily at their reaction.

"Yeah—"

"You have to teach us again. Since you left we did not active at _that _anymore. It's too boring without you, Yuki- I mean Mikan. " Shouda Sumire cut Mikan off and said it while crossed her arms.

"W-what?! I thought you said you still do _it_. I can't-"

"Don't be snapped like that. We're still doing _it. _We're just did not active. On weekend, we still practicing. So let's go. You're wasting much time. Although you're already signing Naru—"

"Hotaru." Mikan cut her off. Hotaru almost revealed a proof that Mikan is an important person. Mikan said it firmly, her voice shows authority and leader-like. Because of that, "Who are you to the Princesses?" Someone spat sourly at Mikan.

"Yeah, cut the friendly season out, we need an explanation." Luna agreeing. Staring at Mikan suspiciously; there is no one ever had a friendly talk with the Imai Hotaru. It's too rare to see Shouda Sumire had a friendly talk with someone, or rather girls. The two of them; Hotaru and Sumire has seen around each other together with Anna, Nonoko, and Misaki. Since they become students in Alice Academy, since two years ago, even Misaki, they've been sticking together. As if they were born from the same womb. They like siblings. They did not named them self like some groups or what; the students of the academy named the five of them.

They called them; Royal Mist. Each of them called the Princess. The most popular girls in the academy. Not only that they're rich, their brains too are…. Awesome.

"They had brain so am I, we usually meet at competitions. So, you could say we're friends." Mikan answered casually with nonchalant face.

"Friends…. No way! Even I, Koizumi Luna, can't be friends with them, so why you, the geeky tomboy-wanna-be ugly girl, can be friends with them?!" Luna screamed, her face red in anger.

Mikan snapped with Luna has said, she wants to protest, well, Luna insult her, but Hotaru tapped her shoulder and shook her head a little, mentioning Mikan to not get snapped with Luna's comment. "To make it all clear, we will honest. The five of us did not like you, Koizumi. You think, the five of us just a mere rich girls with geek brains? No. This school had our eyes as well. We always watch over the students aside from Tobita being the President. We, the six of us plus Tobita were asks by the head principal to being….. The spies. We agreed and watch over you in our ways, almost everyone of this school were in the safe line even Hyuuga, but not you.

You were given with the title 'Vice President of Alice', it's a very good position, and sadly you're using the title in the wrong way. I presume, you did know what your mistake here_, every mistake_. So, tomorrow, the principal had surprise for all student of the MSD. Good luck with that Koizumi. Oh, and the six of us, with Tobita has already not being the spy anymore. The principal has already come out with new plan; he said, and we don't know about that plan. Phew, that was one of my long speeches. Mikan let's get going to library. Tobita, thank you for your hard work." Hotaru said, ended her 'speech'. Luna was angry, too angry to react towards Hotaru's explanation. If she get into trouble with the young mistress Imai, she will get into a big troble. She can't do anything except glaring at Mikan. Mikan did not affected by her glares and remain in her stoic cool face.

"Why did that ugly-wanna-be that you're siding? She's a no one." Luna spat bitterly, still glaring at Mikan. Hotaru glanced at Luna for a second and turn around, start walking to outside.

With the full coldness in her voice Hotaru answered, "The no one is you. You know what will happen if you pick on trouble with us don't you? So, shut that damned mouth of yours. It pissed me up." And the they, including Mikan, walked out of the classroom, leaving the class dumbfounded with Hotaru's first time ever in used of foul language.

Koizumi Luna in 'death' mark.

And, Hyuuga Natsume's smirk on his covered by manga face.

Oh, Middle School year are not so bad after all.

.

.

.

* * *

**And, that's it. I am very sorry. There is test here and there. Test is everywhereeeeeee. Sighs… Anyway, I'm leaving with cliffhanger. Or, is that wasn't?**

**I need help for the song. Anyone has good idea for songs? Give me some title of the song. **

**Well, that's all that I can say, bye-bye Minna-san. I will trying very hard so that I can update faster.**

**Chu, **

**C: Aqua ^*^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I changed the summary of Our Story. I re-read the sum and felt it doesn't make sense at all. And the limited word for the summary did not make it better. I hope that sum is, um, quite clear for you to understand. And then—do dogeza—I'm very sorry for my very long and unknown hiatus. I'm very sorry! Oh, god! Here I am in my own world do unnecessary things while my stories get abandoned! And curse you, dammed internet connections! Here in my home, theyalways got a problem!**

**Oh, I'm very sorry. No more wait, let's go check the new chapter of Our Story.**

**Disclaimer: Never.**

**Thanks to my senpai for being the beta-reader of this story; Wendy-senpai!**

~;*;*;*;~

Our Story

* * *

Chapter 4: The Horrible Past of The Suffering Young Heiress, and The Chance of Her Dreams That was Given

With Mikan and the gang, Normal POV.

After leaving the class dumfounded with the very rare phenomenon, with Imai Hotaru using foul language, Mikan and the gang walked out of the class in silence. The first few minutes, nobody dared to voice out their thoughts.

Well, it's so not Mikan-like if she didn't talk or something. So….

"Hotaru…" She called from behind. When four of them turned around, Mikan's face was covered by her bangs. She has already stopped walking, so did they.

The four girls stared at each other. "What's the matter, baka?" Hotaru responded, her face now softer. Slowly, Mikan looked up at her friends. Slowly, Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire had to hold their breaths to see the reaction of their dear friend.

Usually, Mikan would scold them for using foul words. If they were asked 'what's the matter?' they answered accidentally or a new habit—just like Mikan. Mikan had this bad habit, using foul language at people, and she does it quite often, except to the people she truly and highly respects: her parents, family, best friends, elders, and younger kids. Mikan would scold them if their answer was, "I don't know. It just comes out of my mouth. Maybe it's a new habit. Well, you do the same, Mikan. That's your odd habit since we were twelve."

They had this conversation two weeks after Mikan had escaped from her _suffer_. At that time, it was the worst time ever in their life. Mikan got the impact very badly. What happened one and a half years ago was very much about Mikan. It has always been her.

Yukihira Mikan is the type that didn't have a proper childhood. One of the causes is her status; sole heiress of Yukihira Corp. and Agencies. But the public didn't know Mikan. I mean, they know that Yukihira Izumi and Yukuhira Yuka have a very lovely daughter, but the world did not know it was Mikan. Yukihira Izumi reasoned it; why doesn't the public know Mikan? What is the reason? Why does the world only have to know that Yukihira Izumi has a daughter, but they don't know her name?

Yukihira is a very well-known family. According to what businesses this family is taking care of, they really are something special. The Yukihira Corporation is one of the biggest company in Japan and in the world. This corporation also keeps Japan's economy in balance, along with another important corporations: Hyuuga's, Imai's, Nogi's, Shouda's, Sarada's, Yome's (Koko and Kitsu, I decided to make them twins), Ogasawara's and Umenomiya's, Tobita's, and Andou's.

The twelve corporations are maintaining the line of Japan's economy. Twelve of them have an heir or heiress, and the twelve of them already have protection from Japan. The twelve of them work hard for themselves and Japan, so they deserve it. They already have a protector, so it's actually fine if the heir or heiress of the twelve corporations wander around in public.

But it's different for the Yukihira family. The Yukihiras waere always on the top because of their way in work. The Yukihiras are a connector. They connect each of the eleven families along with their corporation. With what? With their genetical spirit of friendship. This is why the Yukihiras are important. The Yukihiras are a connector. Without them, there would be chaos.

And so, information about Yukihira Mikan is a national secret in Japan. She was protected since she was in her mother's womb. But if there were good things, bad things would be there too. So at that time, there was a bad situation.

A son of a butler in the Yukihira household accidentally told the world that the Yukihira family has a new baby girl. He didn't mean it. He was just excited about Mikan's birth at that time, and he was only a ten year old boy. He told the story of Mikan's birth to his friends and his friends told it to their parents and so on.

And so, the public began to know that the Yukihiras had a new heiress. Well, thank God the little boy didn't tell Mikan's name. Ah, the boy is fine and now and he's turning into a fine 24 year old man who is Mikan's former bodyguard, martial arts coach, and the new P.E teacher of Gakuen Alice. Yes, he is Serio Rei, or now known as Persona.

For the mean time, the other six families decided to not tell their sons about Mikan. They were worried sick, of course. Remember, the one who practically told the world about Mikan's birth was a boy. So they still worried. This explains why Natsume and his friend didn't know Mikan at all.

Only the heiresses knew about Mikan, and they are best friends. Until now.

The disaster that happened to Mikan one and a half years ago was the repeat of all the years of disaster that always happened to Mikan. Japan's biggest enemy, Z, knew about the Yukihira's new heiress and want to destroy her along with her family. But it would never happen, though they always try. Their main victim is Mikan only; they cannot get closer to her but they can 'attack' her in many ways, and their absolute favorite is poison.

Z was known because of the poison that they use to 'attack' people. They still didn't know where Z got these dangerous poison, but the poison has already went inside Mikan's body many times. Each time the poison got into Mikan's body, the more dangerous the poison becomes.

After they finally know Z poisoned Mikan, the Imai's come out with a new solution for Mikan. They know how Z works; they would repeat what they did in the past, but in a more and more dangerous level. The Imai's found out a way to make Mikan stand up to the poison; building up her immunity to poison. And they did do it, building an immunity to poison for Mikan.

The way to build the immunity was with poison. Frequently, they would put some carefully chosen poison into Mikan's body, but they healed it with herbs. This immunity to poison is working, but it has taken effect on Mikan's body too. She has to drink a medicine that's only made for her by the Imai's, and Mikan can't get sick with common sicknesses, like the flu. She can't. Ever since she started to go with the immunity system, she can't get minor sicknesses. If she really does get it, she can't get any chemical medicine. She can only take herb medicine; which takes affect longer than chemical medicine.

Unfortunately for Mikan, when she was in her last year of elementary school, she had the worst. That day, she had so many things to do since morning and was dead tired. Mikan had told Rei to leave her in the school and that she would go home by herself. But, Rei refused and Hotaru offered to bring her home later. Hotaru had things to do in the school club, so she was a little bit late, and Mikan waited for her to come back in front of a waiting shelter inside their school. She was tired, but tried to get her sense aware.

She couldn't; she was dead tired, and so someone knocked her out by injecting a new kind of poison in her. How would she know, since she collapsed after the damn Z person injected the poison in her? She knew she was already immune to poison. It only means two things; the poison is as good as new and the poison is very strong, but not strong enough to kill her. Well, Z wouldn't dare kill her; they need her alive.

The person who injected her had kidnapped her; she knew, because she woke up in an old warehouse.

There were three people, all men. They started asking her questions about her and the company, but of course, Mikan wouldn't answer any of their questions. If she answered, even just one of them, she was very sure her beloved family would get hurt. She would never let that happen. She just kept quiet and didn't answer any questions from the three men. She guessed it was from the Z's boss.

It's clear that Mikan made the three men look and feel like an idiot, and they didn't like it at all. Because of that, the three of them _punished_ her. They physically harassed her! No, they intended to rape her! They were pedophile to her!

The three of them had already stripped off her clothes, except for their underwear. They touched her everywhere they wanted to. They hurt her body with many things. She couldn't struggle; she was tied! She was so angry. How dare they do that to her! What has she _done_ to them that made her deserve their dirty hands touching her body?! And they deserved these words,

"Take your dirty hands off of me, you jerk, bastard, assholes! Don't you dare touch me with those dirty hands _again_!" Mikan screamed with all her willpower. It took all power to scream like that without sounding terrified. All the men stopped and looked at her with a very wicked smirk.

"Calling us _that_," The first man said, with a scar across his nose to his left eye, an evil smile on his mouth.

"Now that is," The second man continued, he was very tall and quite muscular, but his features says that he was not Japanese. He had blond hair.

"Unforgivable." The last man, which was a midget from the other two, said. He was a true Japanese, but she was sure this man was the one who injected that strong poison in her, and the most wicked of them all.

"I really want to kill you right now, maybe cut your body into pieces. But what you know is important, even for us," The midget man said with an evil glint in his eyes. "…And we seem like we can have fun with you. You're still a kid, but your body is quite good. So, what do you say?" He asked the other two.

"Well, we did touch her," The foreign man said.

"….Why not just fully take her? This time I don't mind sharing." The man with the scar continued.

Mikan couldn't take it anymore. She just did anything she could. She struggled and screamed with all her might.

When she screamed, they muffled her mouth with a piece of dirty cloth!

She was angry, she was frustrated, she was ashamed, she was scared, afraid, terrified. She felt dirty. She was suffering and she was hurt!

Just before those three men could do anything further in abusing her, the cops arrived. She could hear the sirens of the cop's cars. But before anyone could enter the warehouse, one of the men—she didn't know—injected the poison again, this time in her neck. After that, she began to lose consciousness, but before she was completely unconscious, the man who injected the poison punched her head with an obtuse kind of thing. After that, she completely lost her consciousness with the last memories of the sound of gun shots.

Mikan awakens two weeks after her kidnapping. When Mikan woke up, she was greeted by a surprised and tearful pairs of eyes looking at her.

Those pairs of eyes was her best friends' and mother's eyes. She tried to talk, but she couldn't. After Hotaru pushed the emergency button, the doctor came in. The doctor said she might be temporarily mute, maybe because of the trauma she had.

While crying, her mother tells her all the things that happened after she lost her conscious. Those three men were dead. The cops shots them to death right after she lost her conscious. She was in a critical phase for a day and in a coma for a solid fourteen days. She had a major trauma to her head, but she was miraculously okay. Though it caused her to be in a coma.

Hotaru cried on her after the doctor left—which was Hotaru's family—and the rest of her best friends and her mother. They all cried, and Hotaru kept on blabbering that this was all her fault. The reason why Mikan was kidnapped was because of her, she said. Well, of course not. Mikan had to write down so many words to make Hotaru sure it was not her fault.

The five of them were always by her side until she could go home, and even when she had been discharged from the hospital, they all stayed by her side.

Two days after she was home, Mikan got her voice back, even if it sounded like she was hesitating. Mikan still had to be in a wheelchair though. And Mikan had a guest. The Prime Minister of Japan, Ibaragi Masato. One of the people who was in charge of Mikan's safety.

"I apologize." The Prime Minister of Japan said to Mikan.

Mikan coughed. "P-Pardon?" She literally squeaked as she was about to drink her green tea in her wheelchair.

"I apologize for my lack of security on you, Miss Yukihira. You've been through bad moments. No, it was worse. I'm very sorry." He sounded like he was begging her!

"Oh, no! I-It's not l-like t-that. It's n-no n-need for y-you to a-apologize to m-me, I-Ibaragi-san." Mikan said, eyes widened.

"I'm very sorry, you shouldn't talk too much. I heard you just got your voice today." Mikan nodded. "I-It's 'kay. And p-please, just M-Mikan."

Ibaragi Masato just nodded thoughtfully and continued. "As you have noticed, they indeed have the stronger chemical poison. Strong enough to knock you out. Dr. Imai, the father of your best friend, has found a way to build up your immunity _again_." Mikan flinched a bit. The memories from when they began to build her immunity came into her mind. The memories were bad enough. And the Prime Minister noticed it. "Miss Mikan, I know you've been through bad things when we started building up the immunity in you, but we have to do this. And Imai-dono has said that this is would be the last. He also mentioned that he would use a new and more comfortable way."

"N-new and c-comfortable way to b-build my i-immunity?" Mikan titled her head to her side.

"I do not know the details but that is what Imai-dono has said. Maybe you will see it in a few weeks. I think after you could walk." He paused a little. "Though there is something that Imai-dono also mentioned."

Mikan calmed down and asked, "W-What is i-it?"

"In order to build a stronger immunity to poisons, stronger that you already have, it took more time than usual. I'm afraid that what he meant was that you can't attend school normally for at least one and a half years. In other words, you will miss your school life from now until your first year of middle school. Maybe a little bit after your second year starts."

Mikan was quiet, she coudn't say anything. She knew her life was not normal. It's never been. So she wasn't even a bit surprised at this. Well, it's just that she wanted to school along with Hotaru, Sumire, Misaki, Anna, and Nonoko. With her friends, and chase for her dream.

She may be destined to become a heiress, but she won't let it get in her way. Fulfilling her dreams wouldn't hurt her anyway, and even if it does, she has been through the worse.

"I see." Was her answer as she drank her warm green tea. Her voice was calm but there was a hint of sadness in it.

"Miss Mikan,"

"Oh, it is alright, Ibaragi-san. As long as I can see my friends and study, I wouldn't mind. It's only for one and a half years anyway." Mikan voice was suddenly back to normal.

"Alright, I will inform this to Imai-dono,"

"No need for that. Ojii-san said he will check up on me tonight, so we will talk about it later tonight.

"If that is what you want, then."

There was a pregnant silence between them, until the Prime Minister asked an unexpected question.

"Miss Mikan," he called after he was done with his tea and wiped off his mouth with a napkin. "I would like to know what your dream is."

Mikan choked on her currently eaten strawberry daifuku. Seriously? The Prime Minister wants to know her dream. For real?

"P-Pardon me, can you repeat your question, Ibaragi-san?" Mikan asked politely. Her voice has returned to normal.

"If I may know," he looked at Mikan intensely with his bark blue eyes. "What is your dream?"

"I…Uh, well, it's quite a question, nee?" Mikan cleared her throat. "Uh, dream, huh? Well, Ibaragi-san, I have more than one dream. I have a lot of dreams. But if you say what I want to be in the future," Mikan looked at the blue eyed older man in front of her with sparkling eyes. "I want to be a multitalented idol." Mikan stated determinedly.

The man just smiled. "I'm sure the fact that you're an heiress did not make you give up that easily."

"Yes, you are right."

The man stood up and bowed a little. "Well then, Miss Mikan. I have to go for a meeting."

"Oh, sure. Let me bid you." Mikan set her wheelchair closer to him.

The older man just shook his head. "That won't be necessary, Miss Mikan. You can just bid me here. I will make sure that from now on, your safety is completely under control and we will make sure to make you comfortable. I will come again on the day you begin the new immunity system process."

"Thank you very much, Ibaragi-san."

"And, Miss Mikan," Masato said before he got to the front door of the Yukihira Mansion. "I'm sure you will meet my daughter when you start to enter the idol's world." After that, he left.

Mikan was happy that day from meeting people such as Ibaragi Masato.

At night, Hotaru's dad told Mikan that they would begin the process right after she could walk, when her body returns to its stable condition.

The new way that he meant was with simulations. But they still had to inject certain chemicals into her body. Not all of the simulations are comfortable. In fact, the pain that she felt was just the same as the older way that she used previously. But it's okay, her friends were always by her side.

Unfortunately, those simulations took more time, almost two years, and Mikan called it house-arrest. Well, she was not allowed to go outside of her house gate. Her dad often joked about the house-arrest thing. She named it, not him.

She was still studying. In fact, most of her time was filled with study. You could say that she now had the brain of a high-schooler. Well, Hotaru has the brains too.

Such a boring life she had that time, and now her adventure begins.

In this school, Gakuen Alice.

At least, this is the second place that is safe for her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They're all getting worried of Mikan. Why did she just suddenly stop? Is there something wrong with her? Her body, perhaps? Or maybe because Hotaru was using foul language?

Well, it was all proven wrong.

Mikan looked up at them with teary eyes. "H-Hotaru~!" And there were these sparkling—sparkling things around her.

Oh, dear.

"What is it this time?" Hotaru sighed.

"I'm so, so touched by your defense on me back then. U-Uuu~" Mikan sniffled, big tears in her eyes.

"Mikan-chan…" Anna and Nonoko sweat-dropped.

"Ugh, Mikan…" Sumire grunted. "We're not here to hear how you feel touched by Hotaru's defense. But that Koizumi kinda deserved it."

"Well, she deserved being treated so badly like that. She has been treating the other students like they were her slaves!" Anna followed, her face look horrified, like she was imagining herself as the bullied student.

"Yeah, I've seen her bully one of the girls in our class before. Just because the girl was helping Nogi-kun before. Just helping him!" Nonoko stated with an annoyed face.

"But, you helped her, right? The bullied girl, I mean." Mikan asked.

"Yeah, I helped the girl. But she wouldn't dare pick a fight with me. At that time, Nogi-kun was near us. So fortunate for me. Haha." Nonoko laughed.

"Good," Mikan turned to Hotaru. "Hotaru, what's with the foul words just now?" Mikan scowled.

Hotaru once again sighed. The others chuckled. Hotaru could only be like that in front of them, and the cause was Mikan.

"God, Mikan. Please, don't even start it." Hotaru huffed. Mikan swayed her pointing finger in front of Hotaru's face.

"No, no, no. I have to start it." Mikan insisted stubbornly.

Hotaru huffed. "It's because I'm pissed off with Koizumi? Which is right. And for you, so she wouldn't dare treat you like that again." She finally answered.

Mikan stared at her intensely, her lips pouting. "Alright," Mikan huffed and crossed her arm on her chest. "I believe you. But you don't have to do it, you know. I can defend myself."

"Oh really, huh?" Sumire snorted while putting her hands on her hips. Her eyebrows taunted against each other. "So tell me, why is Rei here? He's been here since…a week ago."

Mikan averted her gaze and put her hands behind her. "Well~" She looked at them through her eyelashes. They all had a serious face.

"Papa said Rei had to be around me. He said even if the Academy is the second safe place for me, Rei still has to be around me, 24/7. That's why he signed Rei up as the P.E and defense teacher a week ago." Mikan smiled sheepishly. But then she huffed. "At first, I didn't believe it when Papa said he would sign Rei up as a teacher here. But then I see my schedule today, and when I see P.E, the name of the teacher was Rei. I mean, Persona."

"What the heck is with that Persona name? I liked Rei better. Persona is kind of ridiculous for me." Hotaru snorted.

"Yeah, Hotaru's right! And when I first saw him teaching a week ago, I was like, 'what the hell!' And then he was smirking at me, like he was saying, 'so what?' Ugh, I really want to wipe that smirk off his face. That smirk of his is really annoying. I know that we are friends with him, aside from the age gap we have with him, we're still friends. But I really get annoyed with with his attitude. So called 'hot badass teacher.'" Sumire grumbled grumpily. She and Rei have a really funny connection as friends. They kind of look like they hate each other, but no. Sumire is actually very grateful to his brotherly attitude, and he teaches her martial arts too.

"He what? Hot badass teacher? Who called him that?" Mikan laughed at the name.

"Koizumi Luna." The four of them answered. Mikan stop laughing and looked at them. That name, again?

"Seriously?" Mikan asked in a monotone voice.

"Yeah, Koizumi is a fanatic fangirl of every hot guy she knows. An unashamed little girl who flirts shamelessly with low life hot boys and also a gold digger." Hotaru answered with a scowl. Such a low life woman. Imagining her flirting shamelessly with a dirty man makes Hotaru want to puke.

Mikan ignored Hotaru's opinion of Luna and instead said, "I can't believe Rei got the title 'hot badass teacher.' Just wait until they see Rei's ridiculous picture." Mikan laughed. The rest followed her, even Hotaru. But soon she realize,

"Wait, if his so called 'loyal fangirls' sees his ridiculous pictures, his good pictures will be a waste and can't be sold anymore." She muttered seriously.

Mikan, Sumire, Anna, and Nonoko face palmed. Oh, dear.

"You sold his good pictures?" Mikan asked.

"He has the charm and a bunch of fangirls. I can be super rich with the money I can get for selling it." She said with a matter-of-fact voice.

"Oh, Hotaru! You are rich already!" Mikan practically screamed at her face right now.

"Baka, I love money. Money is everything."

"Not everything, Hotaru."

Hotaru just shrugged. "Yeah, I know what you mean." Mikan sighed in defeat. Ah, she loved this reunion. But their last meeting was a week ago, before Rei signed up as their teacher. Haha. Whatever.

Nonoko glanced at her pastel blue wrist watch, 5 minutes left before Jinno-sensei comes to their class.

"Hey, we have 5 minutes left before Math with Jinno-sensei. We better get going now." She announced to her friends. They all nodded and started to walk back to the classroom.

"Oh hey, can you send Misaki a mail to tell her to meet up with us at lunch later?" Mikan asked.

Anna was the one who responded. "Sure thing." And mailed Misaki to meet up with them at lunch.

"Hey, why—" Mikan said only to be cut off by Nonoko's squeak. "Two minutes left! Hurry, hurry!"

And they ran, laughing. Including Hotaru.

.

.

.

.

**Meanwhile in class….**

The class was quiet. Very quiet. After Mikan and the others left the classroom, the class became quiet and nobody dared to talk.

It was because of Mikan. Their heads were full of questions of why Mikan had known Hotaru and the others, and many more. But also because of Natsume. There's a very dark and creepy aura surrounding him. It's better his face was not showed. Just by sensing his bad aura now made everyone have goose bump. Imagine seeing his face, his expression; it's scary.

Ruka, Koko, Kitsu, and Yuu stole glances and gathered closer.

"This is bad. His aura is…One of us will be dead." Koko said, um, whispered in fear. There were no goofy smiles on his face.

Kitsu, the one that was always said to be the twin of Koko, nodded. "I have goosebumps now. What do we do now? Ruka! Do something." He also talked with a hushed voice and from time to time, glanced at Natsume's figure that was right behind them.

Ruka sighed in defeat. "Who knew there would be a girl who could do something like that to him?"

Yuu adjusted his glasses. "I know there are girls who could do that kind of thing to Natsume. For example: Imai Hotaru, Harada Misaki, Shouda Sumire, Umenomiya Anna, Ogasawara Nonoko, and lastly, the most controversial one, Sakura Mikan." Yuu had his laptop in hand. All he did during the conversation was searching up information about a certain brunette that made Natsume in such a bad mood.

Koko sneered. "There's no way Shouda would do something like that to Natsume. Remember, Natsume is a hottie, and we all know Shouda wouldn't win against it."

Ruka narrowed his eyes. "All you can say is about Shouda." Koko blushed a little at what Ruka has said. "And Imai is normal in this case. Everybody knows how she works."

"You are talking about Imai all the time, too. Imai this, Imai that." Koko muttered. Ruka blushed furiously and retorted. "I'm just saying! I do not always talk about Imai!" Koko just snorted.

Yuu whispered again to them, "I notice weird things about Sakura Mikan."

His friends' attention were now all to him. Natsume decided to pay attention to him.

"Spit it out, Yuu." A low husky voice said behind them. His voice sounded like he was avoiding any attention, because the voice was so low, but just enough for them to hear.

Ruka immediately looked back. "Natsume…."

"Just spit it out." Natsume said again in his low voice, but his voice was more demanding.

Yuu sweat dropped. He then adjusted his eyeglasses. "I'm sure all the information of Gakuen Alice's students can be obtained easily. Even if he or she is a scholarship. But, it does not work that way with Sakura Mikan." He then looked at Natsume, who already lifted his manga from his face and looked directly at Yuu.

"I couldn't find anything about her. I can't find any information about Sakura Mikan."

Koko lifted his eyebrows. "You can always hack, right? You're very good at hacking, anyway."

"He can't hack anything if he can't find anything at all." Natsume grumbled darkly.

This doesn't make any good signs.

Natsume was silent for a while. His eyes get darker every minute.

"Let's get out of here." Natsume finally said and they all followed him, walking out of the classroom. Even if they have Jinno after homeroom, they didn't really care and didn't have to worry. They will be with Natsume all the time while they can. They wouldn't leave Natsume. Natsume is very important to them. Because they can never have anybody that is just like Natsume.

And, just in a few seconds after Jinno got to class 2-B, they will be there after him.

Natsume wouldn't let his best friend ditch because their brain was not like his. Not ditching, but maybe late.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Natsume POV**

To say that I'm not pissed off was totally wrong. I am pissed off. At who? Answer: That new polka-dotted panties girl, of course. She dared to insult me. How could she? Who does she think she's dealing with? Me. The Hyuuga Natsume. The first son of Hyuuga Ioran, CEO of Hyuugan Corporation, one of the most successful corporation in the world, and Hyuuga Kaoru, the famous and very talented actress, who is also the owner of the new and famous acting school, well not really a school, but basically it is school; Kuroshi Acting School. She, herself, made the name totally weird and meaningless. And lastly, I'm the sole heir of Hyuugan Corp.

I don't have a brother, so I'm the sole heir. I only have a sister. A ten year old little sister.

Enough with my introduction. I'm pissed off. Well, it's a bit at ease because of the company of my best friends at my side. I may be cold and such a grump, but I'm still human.

Still, that Sakura Mikan is really weird and a little bit mysterious. It's getting weirder when Yuu said he couldn't find any information about her, which was impossible. But, it's true. Damn.

"Dude, you look really scary right now. Enough thinking about her already. What she did to you will be forgotten in no time." Koko said. We had been sitting under a Sakura tree, my Sakura tree, enjoying some time before we were going to hell: Jinno.

"It's because of her. It's because she was the one who did this that it would be unforgettable. If it's that Koizumi, who have no courage at all, yeah, it would be unforgettable too but in a different way." I said.

"What's the difference, anyway?" Ruka, my very best buddy since forever, asked.

"Sakura has the courage from the very beginning and Koizumi does not. And it would be the end of the world if Koizumi ever did that kind of thing to me." You know, the thing Sakura Mikan did to me. Insult me. Still, there's a weirder thing about her. When I give her my 'present' she was so stiff when I griped her. And from what I saw, she didn't even notice her stiffness.

"I don't know. Maybe Koizumi could call you jerk, or whatever she wants at your back. Like when she was in her room. You wouldn't know what she's doing in her dorm room." Kitsu said.

"Nah, that would be the most trendy topic of Alice News. You know, with this new author, Cool Blue Sky, she or he was so, so, I don't know. But she or he can find anything she want and get any information so accurately. Cool Blue Sky can even get very accurate pictures. I can't believe there's a human who could do anything like Cool Blue Sky. The last one was that she accidentally kissed you in cheek. Eww, that must be very disgusting, man. Oh, and an issue about Koizumi was about her being the 'Quenn Bee' of the school, nothing less anymore." Yuu said, glancing at his phone.

"Don't make me remember such a disgusting memory." I grumbled. "Tch, come one, let's go. We have Jinno in two minutes."

We all stood lazily and began walking to every students' fear, except me, who didn't think too much about it: the hell of Jinno.

But there is some kind of different feeling that I feel. It makes me quite uneasy. Maybe just unimportant feelings that you always feel unexpectedly.

Just unimportant feelings.

**End of Natsume's POV**

**Normal POV**

There stood a tall man with silver-ish blond hair and royal blue eyes. His face was painted with a cheerful smile that looked just like his daughter's. He was wearing a baby blue colored collar shirt with midnight blue tailored trousers. He looked perfectly fine.

In front of him stood a taller man with similar facial features as him. The difference was that the taller man had a pair of ocean blue eyes and was wearing a perfectly tailored black suit with dark blue as the color of the shirt and red as the color of the necktie.

"Brother, it is just a few hours after her freedom from house arrest. It's impossible that she's have problems already." The shorter man said with a cheerful voice. His hands hugged his brother's shoulders with carefreeness.

"House arrest? I really don't understand the way you're brain works, Izumi." It was Kazumi's voice.

"Ah. Her words, not mine. But my brain is the one that made me like this. A very successful businessman. It's also from the help of you guys. So, what's going on with my Mikan? I know she's not a perfectly good girl, but she is a good girl. There's no way you would suddenly call me just after a few hours after Mikan arrived here." The man, Izumi, Mikan's father, said.

"It's not like what you think, Izumi. She's doing a good thing. Technically, it wasn't you the one she wanted to meet. It's the Head of the Security that she wanted to meet. Since you are the one who arranging the security system and made the guard shift schedule, you're the one responsible to this problem she has dealt." Kazumi explained.

Izumi crossed his arms. "I see. I know she can do that kind of thing. I taught her. Then when can I meet her?"

"After school."

Izumi put his index finger under his chin, as if thinking. "Okay…It's still in a very long time, so shall we do something else, brother? Today is my off day. I have plenty of time."

"How about Yuka? Why don't you spend your times with her?" Kazumi asked boringly. He still had other jobs actually. Taking care of two school at once was not easy.

"She's still busy. Our agency has made a new program, a new project. She was the one who took care of the project." There, crossed another perfectly handsome smile, but the smile, was proud. You could see very clearly that this man was perfectly proud of his wife.

"I guess the project is very new? When will it be announced?" Now Kazumi asked with interest.

"It is very new. It will be announced very soon too. Announced in a place that will make you and especially Mikan surprised." Izumi said in a teasing voice.

"It has to be good." Kazumi narrowed his eyes.

Izumi looked up at the clear spring sky. "It is something good."

'And will change her completely. My Mikan, we are giving you a way to your dreams. You better use it carefully.' The man thinks as he warmly smiled at the thought.

He turned again to his older brother with a goofy smile. "So, what should we do today, onii-san?" Izumi said cheerfully. His little brother character took over him again.

Kazumi got an idea and grabbed Izumi's collar.

"W-Where are we going?" Izumi asked his older brother nervously. He had a feeling it would be no good and contained papers and letters.

"You," Kazumi said as he looked at his little brother from his shoulder, "are going to help me with my job in taking care of two schools at once." He smiled evilly.

Izumi put on a horrified face. His face drained from its' color, turning white.

"W-WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

* * *

**There the new chapter. I'm very sorry. Please forgive me, dear readers. And the next chapter will be updated as fast as I can. I'm quite busy with my last year of middle school.**

**And if you find it all OOC, its okay. It's just, I want to make them human and their characteristic is just a façade. I can't stand seeing them in the same chara every time.**

**I just make them human, okay?**

**Oh, please, give me reviews, dear readers. Thank you. I love you guys. Muach.**

**And thank you, Wendy-senpai for revising this chapter.**

**Love,**

**Aqua C:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, this is the next chapter. The fifth chapter. Yay! But, I think this chapter will be quite long again. I'm sorry. I'm just hoping you will enjoy this chapter.**

**Drop a review for me, please. It's okay for critics or whatever that will burn me with writing passion, and thank you for reading the chapter.**

**And my reply to reviewers!  
For Guest, thank you so much for your review, I really appreciate it. Although I can't keep any promises to update faster but I'll manage.**

**For pipergrace19, thank you!**

**For GA, I'm updating! I'm updating :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice Academy. I just own the plot of this story.**

**Happy reading! :)**

**Beta Reader: Wendy402**

* * *

**Our Story  
**by** AquaTerrarium**

* * *

**Chapter 5:** Mikan's First Day

**Normal POV**

Mikan stopped her hand on the classroom door knob, her eyes wandering left and right.

"What is it, baka?" Hotaru grunted. Mikan glared at her for a second for calling her 'baka' before answering, "I think I heard Papa scream."

"Nonsense. Your dad is far, far away from here. No way in hell you could hear his childish scream." Sumire stated with a snort. "Hey, don't call Papa childish!" Mikan protested. "But he might be here. You know Papa, right? The most overprotective father that ever set foot on earth."

Sumire, Anna, and Nonoko blinked their eyes. "Who gave him that title?"

"Hotaru did." "I did." Mikan and Hotaru chorused.

"Then, maybe…" Nonoko trailed. "… He is here." Anna finished.

"Well, who knows?" Mikan shrugged and then opened the classroom door.

Once again, Mikan found herself being stared at by her classmates. Her best friends tailed behind her as they walked to their seat.

"Hey, why do I felt like I—or maybe we—are being starred at? Or is it just my imagination?" Mikan asked her best friends who filled the next row beside her.

"Mikan…" Anna and Nonoko sweat dropped.

"We are being watched, Tangerine dear." Sumire replied along with her pet name to Mikan.

"Shut that pet name off, Permy." Mikan threatened. Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Likewise, _cher_." Sumire simply replied.

Mikan pouted but shut up nonetheless. "Oh, Hotaru, I was told by your father last night to tell you this." Mikan whispered to her. Mikan knew Sumire, Anna, and Nonoko could still hear her. Mikan brought out a little white rectangular device, the same size as an iPod from her skirt pocket. It has little white, blue, and red cables connected to it. There were three buttons with the cable's color initials.

Hotaru eyes, for a split second, widened. "Why the hell are you still attached to that?" She spat. Thank God their classmates have already went on with their own business, and Hotaru noticed that Natsume and the gang wasn't here in the class. She just shrugged it off. Mikan is much more important right now. How come her dad didn't tell her right away about that _thing_ still connected to Mikan's body? She really needs to scold her father for being so forgetful like that.

"Yes, Mikan, is there still a problem?" Sumire asked curiously, but her eyes showed that she's worried.

"Mikan, why didn't you tell us right away?" Anna asked. Nonoko nodded in agreement.

Mikan smiled sheepishly. "I forgot."

The three girls sweat dropped at her. Hotaru kept her stoic expression.

"What did my dad say about it, then?" She asked quietly with her eyes still staring at the little device in Mikan's hand, unconsciously taking the device into her own.

"He said I have to be attached with this thing for a month. This is connected to your phone and laptop, the five of you and Subaru-nii-chan. To Subaru-nii-chan so that he can keep track of my health and to you guys so that you can know my condition." Mikan answered.

"Which part of your body are the cables attached to?" Nonoko asked, still whispering.

"The red one on my left chest, the blue one on my upper right tummy, and the white one on my right shoulder. There is supposed to be more, but Subaru-nii-chan said each day the position would be different." Mikan answered. Nonoko nodded as she took her iPhone from her pocket and started to open some apps and began typing. "Got it."

Hotaru changed her attention to Nonoko. "How is she?"

"Positively normal, Hota-chan~" Nonoko answered in singsong voice.

"Focus the track on the heart and shoulder. Make an alert just in case there would be any abnormalities." Hotaru said with strict voice.

"Roger, Ma'am." Nonoko saluted and did what Hotaru told her to do.

"Noko, Hotaru, I'm fine, geez." Mikan whined.

"Mikan, dear," Sumire butted in. "As far as we know, you've never been fine for a long time." She stated.

"She's right, Mikan-chan." Anna agreed.

Mikan just pouted. "You can just forget about it, geez." She murmured softly. Mikan meant it to be unnoticed by them, but unfortunately for her, Hotaru heard it.

"The fact is, Mikan, we can't just forget it." Hotaru whispered to her, now noticed by the other three. Mikan averted her gaze to the window. She then answered solemnly, "I know."

Suddenly, the classroom door opened, revealing Natsume and his gang. Correction: a foul mood Natsume with his gang. Mikan didn't care who entered the classroom, though she has received a silent answer from the dreamy sigh of the girls—except for her girls. She knew right away the person who entered the classroom just now was...her jackass seat-mate and his friends—which was right.

Natsume quietly walking to his seat, ignoring the fact that the girls were squealing over him and the fact that his annoying seat-mate was right there. He and Ruka sat quietly, not uttering a word, while their other friends took their seat noisily. Mind you, their seats were near _fan _girls.

As Natsume took his seat comfortably with Ruka following suit, the classroom door opened with quite a loud bang, revealing a slightly nervous looking Jinno.

Whoa.

This is a miracle for the class to see Jinno with another expression other than anger or seriousness. The Jinno-sensei that they know is openly nervous in front of them.

While Jinno-sensei took his seat, Mikan caught a glimpse of Jinno-sensei glancing nervously _and_ uncomfortably at her. _Oh, Sweet Jesus,_ Mikan sweat dropped. _Jinno-sensei is like this because of me._

Mikan isn't that dense to not notice the awed expression of her classmate—including her annoying, stoic faced seat-mate. That means Jinno-sensei has never been like this before. Mikan had heard before too that Jinno-sensei is very strict. A lot of students fear him, they said that you wouldn't want to be in a detention because of Jinno.

"Good morning, class. I see a new face today." Jinno-sensei greeted indifferently. "Mind to explain your new presence in my class now, miss?" He said. Mikan stood up and introduced herself.

"I am Sakura Mikan, Sir. I believe we've met before." Mikan politely stated. Might as well use this state of Jinno for her amusement. Jinno-sensei really needed to loosen up—even just a little.

"A-ah, yes," Jinno-sensei stammered softly. Mikan could see beads of sweat on his wrinkled forehead. "The scholarship student. I believe I met you when the principal made you take our school's test."

"Yes, that's me, Sir." Mikan smiled at him. She could see Jinno-sensei relax. _Oh_, Mikan thought devilishly. _Not so fast, sensei~_

"Do you want me to do something, Sir?" Mikan asked; struggling to make her voice sound still. She almost laughed her ass off when she caught—just for a second—a horrified look on Jinno-sensei's face. Mikan knew Jinno-sensei respected her family a lot. Though, truth to be told, Jinno-sensei was her parents' upperclassmen back then in Gakuen Alice.

"She even _asked_ Jinno-sensei what _he_ wants her to do. Is she _nuts_?" A student whispered, sounding _really_ surprised.

"She's _nuts_. That's why she dares. Such a show-off." Mikan heard Koizumi Luna mutter, annoyed. _Just look, Koizumi,_ Mikan smirked inwardly. _This is an entertainment that only I can make._

Jinno-sensei coughed as he felt the class begin to murmur loudly at Mikan's bravado to ask _Jinno-sensei_ what _he_ wanted her to do. "Very well, Miss Yu—Sakura. " He _almost_ slipped over Mikan's real surname. Jinno-sensei could feel that, for a split second, Mikan glared at him. "I will give you my _special_ question." Then he started to write on the black board. As Mikan walk over to the front—this time without being _halted_ by the annoying red-eyed Hyuuga guy—she could hear the nostalgic sound of chalk scrapping against the surface of the blackboard.

Mikan felt like she fell into a dream-like state. A lot of kids in a pale green and cream colored classroom running back and forth, sneaking through each other's work as the sensei continued scribbling down some notes, or maybe questions on the blackboard. The gentle breeze from the outside came into the classroom through the open window; making the chalk's dusts fly around in the class—sometimes making someone sneeze because of it.

"Miss Sakura?" Mikan heard Jinno-sensei call her.

"Huh?" Mikan questioned. Jinno-sensei looked at her worriedly. _Papa must have told sensei about my condition._ Mikan thought. _Well, anything could happen to me, but Papa didn't have to go this far._ "Could you please answer this question instead of standing in the middle of the class?" He answered.

Mikan look at her surroundings. She was standing in the middle, but _not_ in the middle of the class. Not literally. She just stopped in the middle of her tracks, that's all.

"Ah, yes. I'm sorry, sensei. I'm just calculating while walking. I didn't know I stopped in my tracks." Mikan answered, half lying, half honest. She took the chalk that Jinno-sensei quietly handed to her with a secretly worried face. Mikan observed; the slight worry line on his face showed his worry to her. Mikan just smiled reassuringly to him, and then his face went stoic again.

The question was: a cylindric building and a hemispheric. Its' diameter is 50 meters, and its' height is 60 meters. It will be made of glass. If the glass is $12/m^2, how much will it cost to buy the glass for the building?

_Is he serious?_ Mikan asked inwardly. Isn't this question too easy? Most of the twelve family's kids could answer this simple question. Mikan rapidly scribbling down some equations and circled the right answer. Mikan huffed a little and brushed off the chalk's dust off her hands, and then faced the gaping Jinno-sensei.

"It's $207,364, Jinno-sensei." Mikan beamed. Seeing no answer, Mikan asked, "Sensei?"

"S-she's solved it in just…30 seconds?!" Mikan heard the guy with glasses and olive hair exclaim from behind. It was Tobita Yuu. Ruka, who was beside him, calmed him down. "Calm down, Yuu."

"A-ah…Yes. The answer is…right. You may go back to your…seat." Jinno-sensei said to her, dazed. Mikan just beamed at him, and went back to her seat, avoiding the stares she received. Mikan glanced at Hotaru and found her smirking at Mikan while holding her phone, giving Mikan a thumb's up.

Mikan knew what that meant, she got new funny and interesting pictures for blackmailing. Yep, Hotaru will always be Hotaru.

"Then, we will begin our lesson. For Miss Sakura, please copy the notes from the other students to know the past's lesson." Jinno-sensei said to Mikan as she took her seat. "Now, open your book to page 49 and—"

Mikan didn't hear anything. She was too dazed in her past's memories to do so. Though, for sure, she really is happy and excited to be in school again.

_Finally_, Mikan thought as she inhaled the class's nostalgic fragrant. _I'm able to be here again._ Little did she know, there's a pair of crimson irises watching over her every movement, wondering who the hell this mysterious and strange girl was.

* * *

"I will take my leave then. Please don't forget to do the assignment." Jinno-sensei stated when the lunch's bell rang and then hurriedly got out of the classroom.

Mikan, too, hurriedly went to her friends to ask them to have lunch together. When she finally got to her best friends' row, the bitch came.

"You, the show-off commoner!" Koizumi Luna shouted as she cat-walked towards Mikan's direction. Her uniform was not in the best fashion—for Mikan's and the others's taste. Actually, it was the typical way of wearing the uniform by bitches. The blouse was maybe a size or two smaller, her skirt pulled up so it was so, _so_ _short_, the blazer was open, revealing her boobs that practically popped up because her blouse is smaller. Bangles on her arms as accessories and her shoulder length pink hair let loose. Her face, to put it simply, was painted with make up more than she actually needed.

"What is it, Koizumi-san? Want me to leave _your Natsume-kun_ alone? I didn't have the plan to get closer to that jerk. Now, any questions? And, please, don't call me a show-off. I _do not_ show off anything." Mikan interrupted her before her bitch mouth could say anything offending to Mikan.

"Don't call _my _Natsume-kun a _jerk_, you bitch! And for your information, you _are _a show-off. Smiling cockily after you finished solving Jinno's damned question so fast like that. Now, _that _is a show-off." Koizumi Luna spat annoyingly. Mikan rolled her eyes.

"I beamed to him, in case you have a very thick block in your eyes. Now, why the hell am I talking to you? You're wasting my time. I don't want to fulfill anything you told me to do. I left Hyuuga alone because I wanted to. I may be a commoner, as you called me earlier, but in this academy, I'm a person just like you, and I'm on a much higher level than you. So scram now, I want to have a peaceful lunch with my besties." Mikan spat back coldly and turned her heel to Hotaru and the others, leaving the gaping Koizumi Luna slowly turned red while Mikan and her friends went out of the classroom.

"Natsume," Ruka called the red-eyed guy who was watching the interesting girl carefully as she went out of the classroom with the twelve family's girls.

Natsume looked at him, and then Ruka sighed. "What is it right now?" Ruka asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Natsume answered while walking out of the class—his friends following close behind.

"Don't 'what' me, you retard. That smirk tells me something. Is it about that Sakura?" Ruka asked through narrowed eyes.

"Oh! Natsume is scheming something!" Koko stated loudly—not even having the care to worry about the glares that Natsume had already sent to him.

"What is it, Natsume?" Kitsu continued with equally loudness as his twin.

"I can't say I'm not interested if it's about Natsume." Yuu commented as he adjusted his spectacle.

Ruka then faced his best friend and cocked an eyebrow. "Hmm?" He hummed.

Natsume sighed. _Curious bastards_, he thought. "I found something weird about that Sakura girl."

Then, all of his friends chorused, "What?"

"I'll tell you later. We have Persona later." He simply answered, he didn't really want to talk about that Sakura girl right now. There are many things that he had to pin-point from his result of observing the mysterious girl.

Although his friends had protested openly, he knew they'll wait until the time he tells them. Now, Natsume had to use his poker face just to think about that damn Sakura Mikan and what she's hiding.

"Mikan!" A voice echoed through the halls as Mikan walked with her besties at her side. Mikan quickly turned to meet the owner of the voice, who was currently chasing after her.

Mikan eyes widened. "Misaki!"

And, into a bear hug they're in. Squishing each other's body in a deathly bear hug.

"I missed you, Misaki! I mean, reaaally miss you. You know, Hotaru—even though this is finally the day I can meet you all properly—is such a meanie!" Mikan blabbered to the taller, rose haired girl, Harada Misaki.

"Oh, Mikan," Misaki breathed dramatically. "I miss you more. Do not worry about Hotaru, she's just too worried about you."

Hotaru then entered the conversation with a deadpan expression. "Stop it, you duo idiots. People are watching. 'Saki, don't go around blabbering nonsense." Mikan and Misaki pouted. "Let's go find a place to talk." Hotaru stated.

"Eh? How about lunch? I'm hungry, Hotaru~" Mikan whined as her tummy growled.

"We have Anna. You know her." Hotaru answered and began walking to their destination. Anna smiled brightly at Mikan while showing Mikan the big picnic basket that she brought.

"Anna, you're the best!" Mikan bear-hugged the sweet girl. "Mikan, the basket will fall if you keep hugging me like this." Anna said while smiling apologetically at Mikan who smiled sheepishly at her.

"C'mon, Mikan! We're going to our special place!" Misaki shouted gleefully as she grabbed Mikan's hand and dragged her to God knows where.

"Misaki! Don't run too fast! Mikan is—" Nonoko wanted to say, but Mikan quickly cut her off and shouted back, still being dragged by Misaki. "I'm fine, Noko! Let's go, 'Saki!" Mikan turned to the hyper red haired girl.

"Ho-Hotaru…" Nonoko squeaked, she's dead worried. Hotaru just walked and sighed, and then gave her a small reassuring smile to calm her. But, instead of her, it's Sumire who answered her.

"I sure know Mikan is alright if it's just running around like that, Noko. And Anna here has food that will power her up to prepare for Rei's lesson." Sumire said while smiling. "Rei's soft spot is Mikan after all. You know, having a siscon and all," She continued.

"Yup, Noko-chan. I'm sure Mikan will be alright." Anna followed suit, winking at her.

Hotaru huffed. "Mikan's been through a lot more, Noko. We—including you, of all people—know about it more than other people know."

Nonoko blinked at the three of them and then smiled back. "Yeah," She said, finally. "I know. Thanks."

Misaki and Mikan had arrived at a garden house somewhere Mikan had forgot. Misaki really runs fast when she is dragging Mikan. Inside of it, there are a lot of plants and flowers. It has two floors. The second floor is for the green plants, while the first floor is for the flowers. In the middle of the first floor, it was surrounded by many colorful flowers from many kinds, there's a white round table with six white chairs. Hotaru, Sumire, Anna, and Nonoko had arrived too and they all quickly sat together while Anna put the food on the table. Then, they're all eating while laughing cheerily.

Mikan then asked Misaki, "'Saki, why're 'yer class ish different from ush—chomp chomp?" She asked with mouth full of sandwich. Hotaru warned her to swallow first before talking, but Mikan ignored her. "Hm?" Misaki looked up from her iPhone and then answered. "It's because of this." Misaki handed Mikan her iPhone—which was showing a particular webpage of it.

Mikan raised an eyebrow. "Blue Fantasy Fashion Show? By Auntie Marlyn?"

"Yeah, you know, at that time I said that mom held another Fashion Show from her boutique in Milan. The one blue themed, it begins in spring when we were first years. At first, I was in the B class along with our girls and Hyuuga—oh, and Andou,"

"Andou Tsubasa?" Mikan cut her off. "Yea, Andou _Wing_. But, my mom asked for my help at the show 'cuz one of her assistant got an accident and broke her leg. Mom asked me to help her—since the injured assistant's job is my job too." Misaki answered, not forgetting to change Tsubasa's name to _Wing_.

Mikan chewed slowly her sandwich. "What?"

"Make up. And, I was the one who designed the make up for that show, so it's not a big deal. Except for the fact that I can't come to school for a whole _two_ months. My grades went bad and I have to change my class to C." Misaki explained, slurping her orange juice nonchalantly.

"Why do you seem so nonchalant about it then, 'Saki?" Mikan asked, although her mouth was still busy chewing. Misaki looked at Mikan for a second and then smiled apologetically at her.

"I'm sorry, Mikan. I know you treasure school so much since you can't get much of it. But, I didn't mean to be nonchalant in that way." Misaki stopped to process her answer. "I simply can't do much about it. As an heiress I must accept the risk of diving into the business world at such an early age. For example, my change of class. It's not that bad being in that class. It's not like I don't have friends in there. Although there's an eyesore in that class—for his similarity with me." Misaki frowned at that.

Mikan raised an eyebrow, but got unnoticed by Misaki.

"It's Andou who she's been talking about, Tangie." Sumire butted in, chewing her vegan sandwich carefully.

Then, Mikan asked back, "What's with Andou?"

This time Nonoko answered. "Andou has the same circumstances as her, Mikan. At first, the eleven of us—you know, _us_—were in the same class, Class B. But Misaki had to help her mom for a long time and had to be replaced to another class. It was the same with Andou. He had to help his dad to go help his uncle in Chicago. There's a branch of Andou's business that has been taken cared of by Andou's uncle in there, but he got into an accident. Andou replaced his position for a while until he recovered. Andou's dad didn't trust his uncle's secretary. I heard there's a problem with that secretary." Nonoko finished. Mikan always liked it if Nonoko's the one to explain, she's really good at it. Although, truth to be told, Nonoko wasn't even as talkative as Mikan.

"That secretary got fired. She once tried to seduce Andou's uncle. I heard she tried to get his money—or something like that." Hotaru continued. Mikan slurped her strawberry milkshake and looked deeply at Hotaru.

"Mikan, is there a problem?" Anna asked. "You're staring at Hota-chan for quite a while now."

"Well, I think it's a bit unusual for Hotaru to not know things with more specifics." Mikan answered—still slurping the milkshake. "You know, she said '—or something like that.'"

"As expected, Tangerine." Sumire commented. Misaki nodded in agreement.

"It's not interesting. In fact, too typical." Hotaru simply answered.

"As expected." Mikan stated. "Oh, hey, I got a simple meeting today after school with the head guard. Wanna come? Uncle Kazu will be there too." Mikan suddenly said.

"Why?" Hotaru asked.

Mikan then explained what happened when she just arrived at the school this morning. When she finished, Anna said that it's almost time for Rei's (Persona) class, gym class. She said that in this school, Rei didn't tolerate any tardiness in his class. Mikan just laughed at that, and so did they.

They know Rei's true nature—heck, they all could count as childhood friends with Rei. One of Rei's natural character was using a hard façade on the outside. He would became strict and mysterious and all, but when with Mikan and the girls he totally softens to the core!

"Come on, being in time to Rei's class is totally part of your plan. If you dare challenge Rei's affection to you, your true identity will be exposed in no time. Seeing how he usually punishes the late students." Misaki pointed out to Mikan.

Mikan whined. "Eh? Why can't I? Teasing Rei is fun!" Her cheeks puffed.

"You want your cover be exposed?" Sumire pointed out, raising her eyebrow as she stood up.

Mikan averted her eyes. "Well, I know that in no time, I have to tell _the_ _boys_—they ought to know, never mind how much Papa won't approve it. But, for now, I don't want anybody to know except for you guys. It was a good thing I'm completely unrecognized." Mikan huffed.

"Then, if you want to stick into that plan, don't tease Rei. You're Rei's weakness. No matter how strong his façade was, he will not dare do anything even if it's just punishing you." Sumire stated.

Mikan frowned but still nodded at her and stood up as well, preparing to leave. "Rei's totally no fun."

"The situation didn't fit, Mikan. " Anna reassured her.

"Yeah, I guess it can't be helped then. I can still tease Rei outside of school times." Mikan shrugged and made her way out of the garden house. Misaki, Sumire, and Anna quickly followed her, leaving Hotaru and Nonoko walking slowly behind them.

"We need to check her condition before gym class," Hotaru said to Nonoko. "My father says when Mikan's physical condition is getting weak, our sign is that her legs would give in. The point is, her _body_ gives in. No matter if it's her hands, legs, sight, and all, whatever it is, it's our clue about her condition getting bad in case we have to remove this device." She explained.

"When it's Rei's class, we have to change in front all of the girls. We have to tell Mikan to take off the device, then." Nonoko nodded, agreeing.

Hotaru took her phone out and then looked at it intently. "I think we have to watch over Mikan very carefully. That girl's head is very thick. She'll stick with the thought of not depending on us too much." She then said.

"I know about that, Hotaru. You still have other reasons to watch over Mikan carefully, don't you?" Nonoko pointed out.

"Yeah," Hotaru answered truthfully. "There's a warning from my father and a warning from that device. It's Mikan's legs and right hand. If she's too tired, her legs would give in, and if she forces herself too much, her right hand would give in too. As in, she would easily trip and can't hold anything properly."

Nonoko looked at Hotaru for a while as they walked, and then turned to see Mikan happily walking while smiling widely.

"You know, Hotaru," Nonoko said suddenly. "I'm still wondering about Mikan's right hand." She sees Hotaru _flinch_ for a second. "Her head did leave damage, didn't it? From the incident at that time."

Hotaru looked at Nonoko from the corner of her eyes, and then sighed.

"Yeah, I still don't understand why, but the hit in the head at that time seemed to make her right hand's nerve go wrong somehow." Hotaru finally answered. "Dad is still trying to research more about it."

Nonoko nodded thoughtfully. "I think our job right now is always standing by her side and watching over her. Mikan has the hobby of hiding her condition from us—and she's good at it."

"Yeah," Hotaru sighed. "Let's just go, Noko." Nonoko nodded and quickened her pace along with Hotaru to catch up with Mikan and the others.

"Mikan, you have to take off that device later," Nonoko told Mikan after she caught up to them.

Mikan raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"We have to change our clothes in front of the other girls." Hotaru answered.

"Oh," Mikan hummed. She then shrugged, and then said, "It can't be helped, then. I'll just pull it off right now." She reached behind her back and gently pulled the cables off her body. She took out the device from her pocket and then gave it to Hotaru. The other girls' watch her take it off quietly.

"You're gonna be okay even if it's off right?" Sumire asked worriedly.

Mikan smiled. "It's not like this thing would support me when I'm hurt, anyway. This thing just gives signs." Mikan then walked off, leaving them behind, the device in Hotaru's hand.

Hotaru sighed and shoved the device to her pocket. "Mikan will be always Mikan, won't she?"

Sumire nodded slowly. "Yeah,"

"She just knows that this device is not helping that much. This thing really _is_ just giving us signs. It's not painkillers." Nonoko pointed out.

"If you see it from other side, I think she just wants to support herself without any help." Anna said thoughtfully, her blue eyes looked deep in thought.

"It's kind of bad though." Misaki commented, but nonetheless agreed.

They all went silent for a moment, until Sumire broke it.

"Anyway, we should go. Mikan is finally here—that's why we should all be grateful," She said positively. "Beside, we still have a long way to go, and many plans to do."

Anna giggled, Nonoko, Misaki, and Hotaru smiled. "It's been a while since Sumi's been so positive. Among us, Sumi and Noko are the negative thinkers, after all." Anna commented.

Sumire and Nonoko then burst into red tomatoes. "W-w-we're not negative thinkers at all!" They stuttered.

"Hey, get your ass over here, lazy asses!" Mikan called them, a big grin on her face.

"Who you called lazy asses, you dumbass?!" Sumire and Nonoko had shouted back at her, while Anna and Misaki burst into fit of laughter. Hotaru smiled and walked off to catch up with Mikan.

Really, what a lively day.

* * *

Mikan and co. had arrived at the empty class, finding that the other students had already gone to change clothes and go to the gym hall. The students from class C too, they had gym class at the same time. They then hurried to change to their gym clothes, a pair of red shorts, mid-thigh in length, and a white short sleeved shirt with the GA logo on it. While they were changing, Mikan had known that the girls usually wore something less appealing than this. Their pants were usually longer, knee length. They said there's no meaning attracting the interest of the academy's students, but with Mikan with them, attracting attention is fine, they said. It's more interesting with Mikan. Especially with her silent war with Koizumi Luna.

Mikan is a midget in the six of them, but her body is totally fit—minus her chest. It's growing and nicely shaped, despite her age being just fourteen. Her curves began to be noticeable behind the white shirt, her legs too, were in a nice shape and color.

"I think Mikan's body is getting fitter and fitter to be a model each year." Sumire had commented. Green hair in a cute low twin tails.

"Even though she's a midget?" Hotaru pointed out sourly with a raised eyebrow, raven hair swinging softly, considering no more pins or whatsoever.

"That's rude, I'm just 159, you know." Mikan rolled her eyes. Brunette hair tied in a high, messy ponytail. "Beside, you guys didn't even pass me that much. Misaki is just 5 cm taller than me—"

"Well, no, Mikan. I'm 167.5 now." Misaki cut her off, walking through the empty hall to the gym. Her pink tresses were free from any contraption, except for her ponytail which was tied backward.

"Alright, forget it. I am a midget." Mikan gave up while rolling her eyes.

"Now, are we going to make some kind of little performance?" Nonoko asked, face bright with excitement. Her midnight hair was tied in a ponytail swinging with her movements. It's really been a while since Mikan had school with them.

"Of course, Noko. It's been a while after all. We can't miss every second of our excitement with Mikan here, can we?" Anna replied, hair in a similar mode like Sumire's. Except her ponytail was clipped sideways with a little white sakura clip.

"We're gonna shut the noisy mouth of those bitches! They think they can surpass this almighty Shouda Sumire, huh? How foolish!" Sumire exclaimed sinisterly, a wicked smile on her face.

"Really, I'm on with Sumire this time." Misaki agreed, while Hotaru nodded.

"Us too!" Came the loud cheer from the so called twins.

Mikan shrugged while smiling helplessly at her friends. "What can I do? Let's do it then."

* * *

**I'm sorry for the sudden, uhm, cliffy? But, I think it would suit it that way, so I can continue the next scenario with ease. I have to do the cliffy because, yeah, there are so many pages already. I think you might be bored. And, although no one mentioned this, I'm sorry if you found the plot is really **_**slow**_**. Just, the line of the story that I thought is like this, so this is it.**

**Take it or leave it, just choose. I don't mind. But, I do hope you guys still read my story.**

**Also, I would like to know if something changed from my style of writing. A friend of mine in school said that my writing style seems different. I think I was just growing up. And, matured, I guess. A lot has happened in my ninth grade, and believe me, it was dramatic.**

**I'm sorry for the late update, but school has many things to do. On top of that, I'm on my last year of middle school, there's a lot of tests, and work and whatsoever. And, I get sick often too—ya know, a little depressed.**

**So, enough grumpy-grumpy, I would like to thank my beta-reader, Wendy402-senpai. She's absolutely awesome. Thanks senpai!**

**See you in the next chapter; don't forget to drop me a review.  
Aqua;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Again, I'm sorry with the unintentional hiatus. I was really stuck between many homework and writing another story. Apparently, I'm an author at my school's magazine; I have to—**_**must**_**—update the story once every two months. And, balancing my writing time, study time, and other activity time—it's hard. Please, bear with me.**

**For my apologies, I'm updating two chapters this time; this chapter and the previous chapter. Please, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

**Beta-reader: Wendy402**

* * *

**Our Story**  
by **AquaTerarrium**

* * *

Chapter 6: **Having Fun**

The students from class B and C were busy talking with each other, especially the girls. Sharing their current gossip with the C's girls about Mikan's arrival to their class as a scholarship student.

While on the quiet side of the basketball court, Natsume and co. gathered together. With Natsume still a tad bid frustrated about the presence of Mikan around him. He frustratingly, although it's only noticed by his best friend, shoots the basketball from the 3 point line to the ring. Quite far indeed, but it got in. Somewhere behind them, in their classmates, they could hear the noisy sound of fan girls' squealing.

Someone whistled—a person from the six of them, with a blue hair and star tattoo under his left eyes. "Natsume's reaaaally pissed off with the new girl."

Koko grunted, but then shuddered—remembering the past hours' event quite terrifying than he ever thought. "He was ready to kill anybody." He exclaimed. Natsume just looked at him with a sharp glance before shooting three points again. But this time, it missed.

"Fuck," He breathed, eyes narrowed in annoyance. His best friends' conversation was nowhere near good to him, remembering the past hours' scenario was just able to raise his anger. The Sakura girl hasn't made her appearance in the gym, as well as Imai and the others. Now to think about it, what the hell is that girl's connection with Imai and the other girls?

As if knowing what was on his friend's mind, Yuu stated, "That Sakura girl has connections with Imai and the girls." He grabbed a basketball and dribbled it.

Tsubasa's eyes widened. "With Harada too?"

"We don't know yet, but the possibilities are vast." Yuu answered nonchalantly, as if he's just telling you about today's weather. He then jogged a little towards the ring, and did layups.

"Geez, come on man," Kitsu called them while dribbled the basketball he just got and walked to the free throw circle, near Natsume. "Don't let a girl get into your pants just because she's so different from other girls we've met before." He shoots the ball as he said that. It didn't get in but Ruka rebounded it for him and he shot again.

"I guess Kitsu's right, guys. Don't let that girl invade our head." Ruka agreed with Kitsu while rebounding the ball Kitsu just shot and dribbled it around towards Natsume. "That right, Nat?"

Natsume rolled his eyes at the nickname. "I guess so—"But he got cut off by Koko's not so soft curses.

"Holy shitballs," Koko's eyes looked as if it would really fall out of its socket, his mouth gaping like a fish, the basketball he apparently dribbled had been forgotten and now sliding its way to the gym's entrance, where Koko was currently gawking at.

"Koko, what the hell are you gawking—" Tsubasa began but paused himself by the time he looked at the gym's entrance, his reaction was kind of similar to Koko's. "…at—holy fucking shit."

At Tsubasa's reaction, the other boys couldn't help but look at the gym entrance too, only to found that they're having almost the same reaction—minus Natsume who kept his facial expression almost the same, although his eyes really did widen at the sight.

There, at the entrance, stood six girls that were absolutely gorgeous. Their natural beauty was very stunning that the population of boys—and currently girls—were gawking at them. The said girls were Harada Misaki, Shouda Sumire, Ogasawara Nonoko, Umenomiya Anna, Imai Hotaru, and Sakura Mikan. All with stunning looks and appearances they've never been seen before.

Koko's forgotten basketball that had slid off was caught by Mikan who seemed to be oblivious with all stares and gawks she and her girls received. She then skillfully dribbled the ball and smiled widely at her friends.

"It's been a while, let's play basketball! Can we, Hotaru?" Mikan exclaimed loudly.

Hotaru deadpanned. "No." Mikan pouted—which brought a sharp intake of breath from the boys, minus Natsume, who still looked at her, dazed.

"Why~?" Mikan whined, still dribbled the ball.

"Your conditions." Hotaru simply answered.

Mikan rolled her eyes. "I'm okay, _mother_." Mikan mocked.

"Still _no_, _daughter_." Hotaru shoots back. Mikan puffed her cheeks. She then looked at the remaining girls who giggled at her little bickering with Hotaru.

"Girls," she said. "Who's with me?" She exclaimed, smiling widely—although it looked taunting to Hotaru.

"Absolutely me, Mikan!" Misaki immediately raised her hand.

Anna had bounced and took Sumire and Nonoko's hand. "It's been a while, so we're in!"

"Of course, we're in!" They both exclaimed.

"See, Hotaru?" Mikan smirked at the raven haired girl, looking smug.

Hotaru crossed her hands, and looked away from Mikan. Mikan noticed that a tinge of blush slowly crept its way on Hotaru's porcelain skin. "Although I would be lying if I didn't want to play…" She murmured, although it went unnoticed by their classmates, Mikan and the girls heard it.

Mikan walked up to her, with the ball in one hand. "Then, let's play."

Mikan quickly ran as fast as her feet could muster, while dribbling the ball in her right hand. Without being told, her girls split into two groups of three-on-three. Mikan with Hotaru and Sumire, while Misaki with Anna and Nonoko. Mikan really didn't give a damn with the people that were still in the court—whom she already recognized as Hyuuga and the boys, if they're still standing there like a dumb people, she could just shove them off the court with her play.

Mikan ran faster, dribbled harder. Anna side stepped to block her, but Mikan beat her to it. Seeing that Nonoko and Misaki were already in their positions, Mikan played fair to her team. She passed the ball to Hotaru, who was guarded by Nonoko. Hotaru jumped a little to catch the ball, unaware of cerulean blue eyes that were currently watching every move of her body.

Hotaru dribbled the ball and was ready to make layups, but Koko was still there standing like a dumb person. Silently, she clicked her tongue. _Stupid Yome_, she thought irritably although her face was as stoic as usual.

"Move," Hotaru commanded loudly at Koko who gawked at them. Koko could only step back through reflex while seeing Hotaru do an under-ring. It went in, of course.

Misaki clicked her tongue. "Che, as always, Hotaru. First scorer."

"Shut it, Misaki. As always a sore loser." Hotaru retorted back.

"Both of you shut it. We're in a game here." Mikan called them while passing the ball to Anna, who had already stood outside the court line to begin the game. She dribbled the ball for a second and then firmly held the ball while carefully scanning the half court. The pink haired girl wasn't aware of the stares a certain bespectacled guy was currently giving to her.

"Misaki!" Anna passed the ball to her as they positioned themselves into their shared position. Misaki ran to catch it, and stayed on her feet, scanning the court quickly to pass the tight defense of Mikan's team. Fortunately for her, Sumire was the one who marked her, not Mikan.

Sumire smiled devilishly at her. "Heh, lucky aren't you, Misaki? I'm the one who marked you."

Misaki sweat dropped. "I can say I'm lucky, bitch. But seriously, cut out the crap, selfless is not you cup."

"Dammit, Misaki. As always that mouth of yours…Are you sure you're not infected Mikan's germs?" Sumire teased. In the back, Mikan shouted at her.

"No. Mikan is just my image, that's all. And Mikan's here. No wonder I'll be like this." She crossed hurriedly, as fast as she could, and passed Sumire. Only to stop again because Sumire was faster than her and marked her again.

"Oh God, Sumire. Those feet of yours really is like a cat." Misaki grunted.

"Thank you for the complement, 'Saki." She winked.

Misaki spotted that Nonoko got unmarked and silently jogged up to her. Misaki quickly passed the ball to Nonoko who caught it and made a quick shot at the three point line. It went in.

Natsume could only widen his eyes more. He had already went out of the court after Hotaru made the first score.

_That quick release…H-how could she..?!_ Natsume had wondered in his mind.

Yuu watched the girls with keen eyes and made some notes from his observation. Especially about that new scholarship student. For he didn't find any information about her.

The game continued on, the rest of the students from both class watched with wide interest that they didn't even notice the black haired teacher had already arrived at the gym, watching the girls with a smirk.

The current score was 5-8, Mikan's team in the lead.

Currently, Nonoko had the ball and was trying to get out of Mikan's tight guard, for Mikan is the one who marked her. The problem was: Mikan, despite her lack of time to play basketball again from all those years of 'house-arrest,' didn't even seem to lack skill and energy.

Nonoko knew Mikan was faster than her, so Nonoko pushed herself to be faster too. But, again, Mikan had the skill to steal the ball. But somehow, Nonoko managed to keep the ball. If Mikan kept on trying to steal the ball to simply _distract_ Nonoko to pass the ball to her other teammates, the brunette haired girl did things right. A player could only have the ball in his/her clutch for 24 seconds, and now Nonoko had run out of time.

"Damn, Mikan," Nonoko curses while smiling a tight smile. She has already become hazy with the things that happened.

Mikan smiled teasingly at her. "Sorry, Noko, it's been a while after all." Mikan firmly tapped the ball from Nonoko's loosened clutch. She quickly took the freed ball and dribbled it past the still shell-shocked Nonoko. She stopped at the three point line and shot the ball. When the ball got into the hoop with a soft but delighting sound, the gym roared with claps and 'whoop's' and 'whoa's' from both classes.

Some beads of sweat fell from Mikan's forehead. Strands of hair stuck to her face as it came in contact with her sweaty skin. She smiled widely at her friends who were cheering.

"What the hell is going on, Hotaru?" She asked curiously, the smile still on her face. Although Mikan is smart, she is unbelievably dumb.

"Dumb as always," Hotaru muttered in a matter-of-fact tone. Her face was framed with strands of hair that also came in contact with her sweaty skin. "They just found our little game awesome. That's all. You know, Rei is already here." She said.

Mikan nodded as she wiped the slightly uncomfortable feeling of sweats dripping down her jaw's slight stickiness with her hand. "I know, how should I call him?"

"Of course you'll call him Persona. What will people think if you called him Rei and he's responding and you guys being hella friendly?" Sumire asked with her hands crossed on her chest.

Mikan raised an eyebrow. "Sumi, do you think I will give a fuck about what people think about that? About me?" She deadpanned.

Sumire stopped for a while to think while wandering her eyes to the side. "When people know your status, you'll give a fuck, Yuki." Sumire answered with her nickname for Mikan, which she cut from Mikan's last name.

Mikan looked at Sumire dumbly. "Oh yeah, they still didn't know who the hell I am." Mikan pondered for a while then she said with a softer tone, careful to not let anyone hear their conversation. "Hm, I'll just follow the flow, you know, we'll see where my so called disguise leads me. Just relax, Sumi. If we're all tense, people will know much faster. Just relax."

"Mikan's right, Sumi. Just reeelaaaax." Nonoko slurred teasingly at Sumire, her hand draped to Sumire's shoulder.

"Ew, Noko. You're sweating." Sumire made the face. She tried to tear Nonoko's hand off her shoulder.

"Say that to yourself. You're sweating too, cat girl. We're all sweating. 'Cause we're all humans who were just playing basketball and then our body execrates sweat out of our body to—to, okay I forgot. It's been a while since we've been playing basketball, and suddenly playing it makes me dizzy. Especially with Mikan marking me earlier, she's a devil on the court, really." Nonoko admitted. She brought her hands up to re-tie her messy hair.

"She's right, Mikan! You didn't seem like a person who just got sick." Anna agreed. Her pink hair free from any contraption. She chose to no tie it for a while; it's still wet because of sweat.

"Mikan." Hotaru scolded her with a pointed glare.

Mikan just grinned at her. "What? I usually play like that." Mikan defended herself.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "We know you always play like that, it's just, you're just out of your so called 'house-arrest', you've just got _healed_, Mikan. You're pushing yourself too much. If you collapse today, I swear—"

"I believe that is enough, Miss Imai. Care to join us? I have to explain some short material before we're going to practice it." A velvet voice called from the now starting lineup of the students from both class. "And I believe I need to introduce the _new student here_." The owner of the voice added.

Hotaru resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Rei's upfront politeness. It's just unlike the Rei she knows and it slightly sickened her. "Well, we're sorry, _sensei_. Though, I believe she has already introduced herself in our class." Hotaru answered him. The students who were brave enough to voice their opinion to the face of a teacher in the presence of the teacher with or _at least_ slight authority in their voice are the eleven heirs and heiresses of the twelve families.

The owner of the voice, Rei Serio aka _Persona_ raised an amused eyebrow. Oh, he just loves it when this group of girls who counted as his friends since childhood talks to him like that. Just like how they are raised, their voice shows their authority. Even their presence—their aura simply bursts an awesome amount of it. His eyes flickered to a certain brunette haired girl who has the strongest aura from any of them. Her face is a upfront—for now. Though her eyes does twinkle with all her emotions.

Usually, the said girl didn't show her expression and emotions_ that _easily in any way to people. Well, not that she actually often goes out and meet people. She was not that free to begin with. But, her façade is part of her life. She was taught to use it for the sake of the future she held.

"Miss Imai, I think you very well can _see_ we're having a double class for Physical Education. For that, the class C has yet to know Miss New Student's name. Although a person from class C has known her, as I see now," His black eyes turned to Misaki who just shrugged.

"Now, please proceed to join the others, girls. And for the new student, please do stand beside me in the front to introduce yourself. After that, you may join the others in the lineups." Persona instructed. Not _demanded_. These girls actually hate it if somebody recklessly _demands_ them just for amusement. For God sake, they're not some kind of _toy_, they had stated to him back then, plus the annoyed roll of their colorful eyes which he himself just laughed at—but he took whatever they said in mind. He knew very well that they were serious at that time. He himself chose to be careful with them, despite their close connection.

Mikan openly stared at him with glee. Well, a teacher version of Rei Serio is standing in front of her—though not _exactly_ in front of her—in the name of _Persona_. It's overly interesting!

"Oh, of course, _sensei_," Mikan replied him with a curt nod, her mouth aching to stretch up and greet this certain person who is her friend since childhood with a grin or maybe a smirk would do. Unfortunately, she has a façade to put on this time. Maybe another time.

Mikan looked at the girls. "I'll see you in the lineups, guys." She promised with a small smile—almost unnoticed. The girls nodded at her and gave her their own grins and smiles, minus Hotaru who decided to remain emotionless.

"Please introduce yourself, Miss." Persona signaled her after she stood in front of other students, familiar and unfamiliar faces in her line of sight.

"I'm Sakura Mikan from class B. Pleased to meet you at this joined class today." She offered a cool smile which sent a breeze of cool shock to the ones unfamiliar with her, though those who were familiar with her could feel it too.

_Dammit, why am I feeling like this? This girl gives a weird feeling. _A certain dark blue haired guy in the name of Andou Tsubasa thought nervously. His expression had falttered into awe as he stared at the brunette haired girl, but he had too returned it into an expressionless face. His eyes betrayed him though. Those dark eyes just showed enough of what he's currently feeling. His eyes darted to Natsume beside him.

The raven haired guy didn't seem to be affected by Sakura Mikan's weird effect, but Tsubasa knew the guy _is_ affected. The guy was just trying to resist the sudden weirdness.

"Natsume," he called under his breath. The boy turned to him, a little too fast for Hyuuga Natsume. "Ah, I see that you did feel it too."

Natsume let out a low grunt slip his lips. "Feel what, exactly?"

Tsubasa laughed at him, Natsume shot him a pointed look. "Seriously, Natsume, you of all people know it's best to not _pretend_ to be dumb like that. I, _we,_ know you're affected by Sakura's weird aura."

Natsume huffed a sigh. His right hand tangling itself into his mass of silky black hair, down to his scalp. His other hand was stuffed in his pocket. "Too many weird and confusing things happen within a span of hours, that's all. I still can't connect the _very_ little information that Yuu got. It doesn't make sense, and too little."

Tsubasa stared at him. "It's not _that_ bad, Natsume. You're thinking too much, and you talk more when you're like that. It kinda creeps me out. First relax, okay? Maybe we'll find something more about her later, somehow. Just tell Yuu to try harder in the meantime. We can't simply ask the girls; it just makes them suspicious of us." Tsubasa took a breath—he didn't even realize he had said all of that in one breath.

"Then, we'll observe them, it's our specialty. Though, from the years of being friends with the girls, I noticed that they are still hiding secrets from us. Now we know that they have a friend that we didn't even know about. If they even keep things like 'having a friend outside the twelve families' secret from us, there had to be some other secret that they have." He finishes.

Natsume nodded, as expected from Andou Tsubasa. One thing Natsume like about him is his 'changing in the right time' personalities. To simply put, Andou Tsubasa has a dual personality. One time he could be the typical still growing up preteen who causes trouble, likes to playful, full of pranks and such. Then, in the time when he has to, Tsubasa would change into the opposite personality. The personality who is mature and thinks with a cool head. Usually, Tsubasa is the hot headed one, aside from Koko and Kitsu.

"I don't know why, but seriously, this girl is giving off a weird feeling and a sudden urge to just dig deeper to know about her. Her aura is weird too; it's not like a normal person. Hers was like…us." Tsubasa continued with a serious look on his face as he saw Mikan walk to the girls. His eyes carefully observed her.

"Yeah, that one too. You know, Yuu can't find any information about her." Natsume stated.

"Well…" Tsubasa trailed. "Damn." He finished with a shrug.

"Natsume, stop staring at her." Ruka said from Natsume's right.

Natsume turned to the blonde. "I didn't, Ruka. I'm talking to Tsubasa." His voice sounded a little off.

"Bullshit. You're looking at her too. I'm surprised you didn't notice it, Tsubasa." Ruka sighed.

"Well, I did say that we were supposed to observe her. That means we have to stare at her, right?" Tsubasa said lamely.

"Idiot, yes, we do have to observe her. But it doesn't mean that we have to stare openly at her. If we did, we'll just make her suspicious." Yuu huffed as he adjusted his glasses. "This is quite frustrating, actually. We weren't even sure about Sakura's connection with us, but we're still wasting sweat finding _any_ information about her." He grumbled frustratingly. This is the first time he felt studying was wasting his time, when right now he can be engulfed on his favorite iPhone and search for a certain someone's information. A certain someone who seemed do have some kind of spell to make them extremely curious about her whereabouts.

"But, you yourself is curious about her too." Ruka pointed out.

"I am but—"

"Geez, you guys." Kitsu called to his friends. "Didn't we agree to not let this girl get into our head and make us go mad?"

"Yeah, we have to relax. Natsume says so." Koko gave off his goofy smile.

"Hmm, yeah, relax." Natsume agreed. Dazed, his eyes focused on a certain brunette haired girl.

The boys looked at Natsume in awe. Though their awe was not directed at Natsume.

"This girl rocks, really. She does magic." Koko announced his amazement towards Mikan; secretly glancing at the said girl from the corner of his eyes.

"I thought Middle School would be boring, you know?" Kitsu commented, he slumped his hand over his twin's shoulder. "But, in a span of—I don't know, _a few hours?_ A twist happened. I'm getting excited."

"You right, bro. I'm getting as hyper as a sugar high kid now." Koko agreed excitedly. Yuu sighed before telling the twins to calm down.

Ruka stared at Natsume. Somehow, he knew what the crimson eyed guy was _actually_ thinking right now. "Nat," Ruka began. "You're actually excited too, aren't you?"

A smirk tugged on the lip of the raven haired boy. "You know me far too well, Ruka."

"Now, I think we have to fasten our seatbelt. I don't think our journey will be very smooth." Tsubasa said teasingly. "Actually, I'm too excited to do so, so never mind."

Ruka sighed, despite the smile tugging on his lips. "Here we go again."

The condition of Mikan, on the other side of lineups standing there with her besties, was not so good despite her calm demeanor. There are six fucking pairs of eyes ogling at her figure and you think no one noticed? Magic happens around them that's why the other students didn't even _notice_ the _observation events of Sakura Mikan _of Hyuuga Natsume and his curious friends.

* * *

"Can't I gouge out their eyeballs right now? This is kinda pisses me off." Mikan deadpanned to her best friends who tried their best to calm the brunette and cancel her plan of 'gouging the eyes of Hyuuga Natsume and co.'—well, except for Hotaru who made zero effort.

"Geez, Mikan, calm down. I know those guys are annoying as _hell,_ but just enlarge your patience span for now, okay? You know why they're acting like that. They're like fishes out of water just because they don't know anything about you." Sumire calmed Mikan down with her explanation.

"They _know_ me, Sumi." Mikan chided annoyingly.

"Yuki, lookie here," Sumire huffed out a breath, she, too, is trying her best to ignore the amusing stares of her other best friends. _Damn them_, she thought briefly. "They did _know_ you. What I mean is not just _know_ you. Of course they know you, they know your name, your age, your hair and eye color—they would probably guess your height and weight, and _usually_ just by that brief information would do much use to them. But, sadly for them, it didn't work that way if they wanna do that to you. They're the type of people who would search for people's information thoroughly—they won't miss even just one, if that's even possible," Mikan rolled her eyes at her friend's dramatics.

"They have the information of almost everyone on school grounds. If they don't get enough, Natsume or probably Tobita will thirst for more. Most of time it's Tobita." Sumire ended her explanation.

Mikan was silent for a short while, deep in thought. Not too long later, she shrugged lightly as if there's no problem at all while Sumire, Nonoko, and Anna had thought that it was sort of like a nightmare if you aren't careful enough. This is Mikan we're talking about, she's actually pretty careless. She knows you have to think before you speak or do something, but she doesn't do it. Mikan doesn't take time to just _think_. It's wasting time, she said. She's right, sometimes, it does take time if you stop and think before doing, but it was a saver. But, no. Mikan doesn't care much. And her mouth blurts almost everything that's crossing her head at the time, which had gotten her into problems.

"I tell you Sumi, they can do whatever they want, _for now_. You of all people know that it is impossible to find anything about _me_ on the net. What can they hack if they can't even find _anything_? I'm following the flow of this so called fate that, truth to be told, I made for myself. I made my own fate _unseen_ even for me. I can't forecast it. I will follow it and stay this way for the time being. Sooner or later, they will know who I really am—or maybe even the _world_." Mikan said calmly. Really, sometimes her friends could be a big ball full of worry that aren't needed—but she appreciates it, of course.

"What do you mean 'the world,' Mikan?" Nonoko asked after she realized her friend's word.

Mikan looked at her and smiled a smile that she had calculated. "I was actually planning to tell the boys about my existence, but then, I think it seems fun if they treated me like I'm just the normal scholarship student. Seeing the way Hyuuga treated me this morning, I do believe he's so full of himself. I nearly got a heart attack when he suddenly pinned me like that." Mikan laughed softly.

"That guy was the so called 'king' of the academy. Well if not, he's the 'crown prince.'" Hotaru butted in.

"You sure? King? Hyuuga is?" Mikan asked, sounding incredulous. Her friends nodded at her. "Wow. This is more interesting than I thought it would. On my first day of school I've already gotten into a sort of fight with Hyuuga Natsume, the 'King' of the school, and had a silent war with his so called queen, Koizumi Luna. Nice for me." She smirks.

Anna laughed, followed by Nonoko while Sumire and Hotaru just smirked at her. "Way to go, Mikan! That's totally wow!" Anna exclaimed not too loudly. Her laugh still chiming afterwards.

"School life is getting more interesting than we thought it would. Mikan really is a best turn of events." Nonoko complements her. "Why, thank you, Noko." Mikan let out a sheepish smile.

"You make Mikan hold her head too high for a person who is a scholarship student." Sumire commented. Hotaru clearly agreed with a nod.

"Tch, getting jealous are we, Sumi?" Mikan teased.

"Whaddya say, bitch?" Sumire challenged back with a grin. Then, both of them engaged themselves into strings of verbal teasing fights. Their surrounding totally didn't pay much attention to them. Except for certain people. There will be some interesting things happening in the last subject of the day, that's for sure.

"Hey, tell me, what the hell is this class? This is a subject for, _what?_ The entire class?" Mikan asked with a twitching eyebrow, in amidst of a sea of uniform wearing students.

True enough, Mikan and the girls who had just arrived at the huge auditorium hall standing at its front double door were staring at mops of noisy students of the entire middle school. They had met up with Misaki too after the girl said that her last subject was art too.

"_Oh God_," Sumire whined under her breath. "No one tell us about _this_! What the fudge is this? Aren't we just the class who have this subject for the day?"

"It's getting pretty hot in here," Anna huffed while fanning her hands to her face. Her face had flushed a little due to the increasing heat. "Is there no air conditioner in here?"

"Damn, I forgot Anna was pretty sensitive to heat." Mikan realized. She immediately fished out her iPhone out of her pocket and hurriedly typed up a mail to Narumi—she had gotten his number this morning before she was introduced to the class, in case of emergencies.

_**Naru-sensei, can you plz turn on the AC?**_

Not too long after that she got her reply.

_**OMIGOSH WHO IS THIS WHO ARE YOU?**_

Mikan sweat dropped. Her friends who were standing behind her fancied themselves by seeing the mail, in the end burst out into fist of giggles and laughter, earning some students' attention. Except Hotaru who managed to keep her composure steady although her lips formed an amused line.

_**I'm Mikan. Can u turn on de AC plz?**_

Mikan was getting impatient.

_**Oh gee, Mikan dear. I thought you were some kind of terrorist. It's already turned on though.**_

_**Increase the temperature. Anna's sensitive to heat. It's getting stuffy in the auditorium. Hurry up**_

_**Okie dokie, you know I'll be there in a minute. I'll explain, really.**_

_**You better do, thanks sensei**_

_**Y'welcome :D**_

Mikan then tucked her phone into her pocket and faced her friends. "Okay, Anna. We'll find good seats near the AC. Narumi will increase the AC degree soon. He said he'll come to explain soon." Mikan confirmed.

Hotaru raised an eyebrow. "Explain what?"

"Dunno," Mikan shrugged lightly before her eyes sharpened to find a row of seats for them.

"Don't you think he will explain about this last subject? I don't think Art Class is like _this_." Misaki concluded as she and the girls walked through the other students' busy body, following Mikan who had spotted a row of vacant seats in the front row. The whole front row was pretty much empty, probably because the other students didn't want to be in front.

"I think the teacher, or probably one of our parents are planning something. Or maybe your uncle, Mikan. But I'm sure this class won't be called 'Art Class' anymore." Nonoko stated, roaming her dark blue eyes to the seats in front of her.

"Obviously," Anna nodded in agreement. "I have a feeling this 'Art Class' is just a cover for something." After Anna said that, they slumped comfortably into their seats.

The auditorium suddenly buzzed with hushed whispers as Natsume and his friends walked into the room with all their glory, looking as handsome and gorgeous as ever.

Mikan looked unfazed with their actually handsome appearance. "So they're treated like the ruler of the school. No wonder they were like that. Especially Hyuuga, he's all high and mighty."

"Actually, Mikan, the five of us are treated the same too," Sumire admitted.

Mikan's eyes widened even more if possible. "How come I didn't notice?"

"Because your skull is too thick to see the stares people give us." Hotaru pointed out with a roll of her eyes.

"Stingy," Mikan pouted but then turned into a grim line as she spotted the boys' six heads walking toward the row they're sitting. _Damn, don't tell me…_

Natsume eyes shot exactly to Mikan's brown eyes, glaring draggers at her.

"Sakura," He greeted, annoyance filling his voice.

Mikan narrowed her eyes, a little smirk attached to her face. "Hyuuga, fancy seeing you here."

"Sakura Mikan, huh?" A voice called to her. Mikan turned to see a recognizable face looking at her, standing in front of a frowning Misaki.

"Ah, Andou Tsubasa. Nice to meet you," Mikan nodded expressionlessly to him.

"Nice to meet you too, New Lady." Tsubasa winked, Mikan almost cringed at it. _Damn flirter._

"Tsubasa, stop being a flirt on someone's first day." Ruka scolded him.

"Sorry, sorry," He did look at Mikan when he apologized.

"Excuse us, but may we sit in this row?" Yuu, being the polite boy he is, just had to ask for permission.

Mikan raised an eyebrow that seemed to show her amusement. "Well, these seats were not ours from the beginning, so of course."

"Yeah, lucky us! Excuse us!" Koko hurriedly excused and slumped on the empty seat beside Mikan.

"Geez, this last subject is such a ruckus that we were almost thrown here and there by those girls if it wasn't because of Natsume's glare." Kitsu sighed as he sat next to Koko.

"Chill, bro. You're not the only one feeling that way." Koko assured him with a small smile.

Anna then asked them out of curiosity, "Do any of you know why we're here? You know, this Art Class or something, I thought it was only for our class."

"Actually, Umenomiya, we too didn't know much, but we do think the teachers planning something for all of us." Ruka answered politely to her, switching on his 'prince charming' mode.

"That's what we thought." Nonoko butted in.

"Well, we just have to wait and see," Mikan said with a practiced smile, the smile she always gives in front of the people she doesn't really give a piece of her mind. Natsume noticed it.

"Awww, this is boring. Can't the teachers just _hurry_? I wanna enjoy my time with Mikan." Misaki pouted.

"This is probably one of our yearly assignments. I heard about it from my brother." Hotaru stated. She had already ignored Natsume and his friends.

"Eeeh? Why do we have to? We already have so much homework, you know!" Misaki continued to whine.

Mikan pinched the bridge of her nose. Really, meeting her friends again is really _great,_ but she almost forgot their antics sometimes cause headaches.

"'Saki, calm _down_. I'll help you with your homework later, I'll be your tutor again." Mikan decided. "Now, we'll just wait a little while. Naru-sensei is probably on his way."

As if on cue, Narumi walked in from the backstage with his frilly fashion.

"Bonjour, everyone~" He greeted. Some replied to it.

"Now, please calm down so we can start, okay?" He says and quiet it is.

"Good. Now, the one explaining will not be me," Narumi smiled triumphantly at the sound of murmurs resonating through the auditorium's high ceiling. Really, kids these days. Just give them a little secret; they'll buzz 24/7 like the gossiping mothers.

Narumi's mouth formed an unusual half smile and half smirk, it's quite hard to pinpoint actually, and swung his left hand dramatically towards the way he'd came before. "My lovely students, I present you your new teacher who specializes in music industry," He trailed. His smile widened.

With a loud shout, he said, "Mouri Reo!" And then most of the students got on their feet after hearing the name.

Mikan and her friends, plus Natsume and his friends didn't stand for they could see the said person with his unique crimson hair walking out from backstage.

Mouri Reo, a tall and well-built young man with crimson hair and onyx eyes. His movements were swift and relaxed. He was probably at the same age as Rei. His face—from where Mikan sat—looked amused and playful and _prideful_. Mikan knew this guy, she had seen him on television and social networks before. She too had found useful information that she had sensed would be necessary to memorize for future information about him.

But Mikan sensed that what she knew was simply his surface.

Mouri Reo, a very popular and favorable singer and musician. He sung since he was little—five years old. He played piano, guitar, drum, bass, and saxophone. His carrier in music industry had begun since he was fourteen. He mostly focused on pop and sometimes rock and jazz. He too worked as a model—he has a model-like face, no wonder he's in model industry too.

Mikan had forgotten some of the information, but oh well.

Reo stood with his glory on the stage, his presence simply flowing out his pride as the idol of the girls. His smirk—_yes_, smirk, Mikan had just noticed that his lips had pulled into a smirk not _smile_—widened at the squeal of most of the female population that filled the auditorium. Behind him, Narumi smiled nervously. Really, it's too loud that no body could even hear a single coherent word at the moment. Mikan and the others—including Natsume and co. sourly ignored the loudness.

Mikan and her girls think those girl hormones were raging out of control. Even for them. But, they were supposed to help themselves together. For God sake, they have their pride as a _girl_ too, don't they? The squeal got louder as Reo grinned boyishly to appreciate his fan's adoration to him. Mikan had to hold the urge to roll her eyes.

Natsume and his friends had this similar sour frown on their handsome faces. _It's so loud my ears could bleed—cut it out_, they had thought. They were irritated by the squealing voices the girls produced and the fact that Reo was enjoying his time. _Tick-tock, we're run out of time._

"Ehem," Reo coughed softly to draw attention. Although there some girls who still called up too him, he proceeded to talk. "Hello every one," He waved his hands lightly, his gaze didn't stay on a person for too long. "I am Mouri Reo. I will be your music teacher for the year." He ended with a smile-smirk.

The weird thing was that his eyes stopped on Mikan's figure for seconds longer. And the other eleven people seated near her noticed it. Mikan decided to think about his longer gaze later.

"Everyone, this Art Class is actually just a momentary name because the teacher has yet to give our last class today with an official name. But the point of this class is to maintain you all in your talents." Reo began his speech.

"You all know not too long ago that Alice Academy will accept students from many social privileges. In short, Alice Academy will be a common school filled with students in many categories, with a rule: the said student must excel minimally in _one_ aspect that the school provides. For example: a student from a lower society but has a good record in his studies would get a scholarship. And now, Alice Academy has provided a majoring subject comforting your most excelling talent.

"For now, we have to first find your talent and then polish it. So the current students would not just be given knowledge for your future as the one inheriting your family's business. But you are also polishing your potential talents that will make your path in the future to success wider." He ended with a smile. His explanation was then greeted by sound of claps from the students. Mikan and her friends nodded in acceptance as well as Natsume and co. But they could hear the faint shriek of Koizumi Luna for the realization that she will soon study along with a bunch of _low lives_—her language. None paid a mind to her barely noticeable shriek.

"Interesting," Mikan hummed in appreciation. "No more differentiate of degree to people then. This is excellent. It would increase the value of people who have talent and make the life of human better with the large amount of possibly successful people."

"Well, if their hopes are crushed, they'll have no success." Natsume commented.

"I think it is the point of making this kind of plan, Hyuuga." Mikan said without looking at him, who was apparently just beside her. "You are all the heirs and heiresses who got through this school without any tests. I didn't get to enroll into this school without my own hard work. We were all tested first. So there's no way there won't be any test for the new enrollment. Those who want to enroll in this school in the future will be eliminated by various tests from every aspect the school might provide."

"Nice opinion," Natsume said monotonously.

"Those tests are for elimination. The thing that will crush their hope is…" Hotaru, who had noticed their conversation and decided to butt in, trailed over.

"When they are fully accepted to this school and interacting with us, or for this matter, _you guys_. Even though we'll be studying with each other, the difference will be obvious. You guys are too used to having your head held high. That's the way you're raised. Believe me, for a certain people, your pose looks frightening. It might shrink their hope to compete with all of you."

"Then it's part of the elimination. _We_ eliminate them mentally. The strong one will be with us, and the weak will succumb to work harder." Natsume ended their conversation and focused his attention on Reo. It seemed like he had been talking some more speeches while they were conversing.

"…This class will have less material and more practice. Our first study is a test." Reo said.

"Within a week, you will be showing us your talent show."

* * *

A tall man wearing a tailored baby blue polo walks with measured, swift, and confident steps towards the middle school private meeting room. The empty hall echoes his steps. Once the assigned room came into his view, he opened the door only to meet five pair of widened eyes.

"P-papa?!"

He smiles. "Hello, my baby girl~"

* * *

**Okay, that's it. Another cliffy. Hopefully I'll update faster. I'm really, really sorry, I'll make it up to you with some long chapters. But, I think this one is quite long, don't you think? This chapter is even longer that the previous one.**

**Thank you to my beta reader, Wendy-senpai.**

**See you in the next chapter, drop me a review!**

**-Aqua :)**


End file.
